You'll Be Mine Just You Wait and See
by RollinGxStaR
Summary: KisukexOC Many years ago, Kisuke brought a small child to his division. He made her his third seat and taught her many things. And now, even though he left a hundred years ago, Hotaru is ready to find him. And show him just how much she's grown.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all who read this! I'm the Narrator. I enjoy telling stories of different original characters of the Bleach world. I write mostly on Quizilla, but since they became a little bitch, I'll also be posting here on fanfiction! This was my first story, I wrote it over a year ago, so, I hope no one minds the fact that it's off from what the manga has revealed. And uh...well, enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away...er, wait...nevermind, that's another story...This story is quite different from that. Actually this story mostly takes place on Earth, in Karakura Town. But for right now we'll be starting in the beginning, which takes place in a magical place called Soul Society, in the western twenty-seventh district of Rukongai.

* * *

A small, eight year-old girl appeared in the middle of a busy street. "Aw, shit! I died!" She whined, crossing her arms and frowning deeply.

* * *

Well, uh, yeah...that's how it all started...The Adventures of Dead Girl!!

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The no longer eight year-old girl was now much larger in chest and height. Not to mention was currently yelling in the ear of the narrator.

And speak of the devil! My, my, Hotaru, no need to shout.

"Well, my story isn't the 'Adventures of Dead Girl!' That's not even really what this story is about!" Hotaru said, placing her hands on her hips and turning towards the audience. "This, my dear people, is a tale of comedy, nudity, and romance...and more nudity. It's the story of a girl growing up from a young innocent third seat, working for one Urahara Kisuke, former twelfth captain of the Gotei 13, to the voluptuous, sassy young woman who just recently quit working for Kurotsuchi Mayuri, current twelfth captain of the Gotei 13, to pursue her yearning for her previous captain."

Riiiiight...anyway, let's go back to somewhere in the middle? Yeah, that should work...

* * *

One average day, the blonde captain of the twelfth division made his way through the labs in his division. Partially checking up on all of his underlings, but also trying to take a quick break from his own work. He smiled lightly upon seeing his official third seat diligently working, while using three rather thick books to boost herself up high enough to see the computer screen. Glancing over her head he took a look at what she was working on. "Ah, making a log of my latest research I see. Very good, Taru-chan!" He praised her, lightly ruffling her hair.

Looking back over her shoulder, the young girl grinned widely. "Thanks, Kisuke-taichō! I'm going to show everyone that you made the right decision by making me third seat! Just you wait and see!"

His eyes softened slightly, "I'll look forward to that..."

* * *

Sniffle, don't that just touch your heart?

Hotaru snorted disdainfully. "Yeah, I remember that day. I also remember the day he left me."

Perfect place to go next!

* * *

"WHAT?!" Tears began filling the young girls eyes. It had been over seven hundred years since the girl had come to Soul Society, but she still only looked as if she were merely fifteen. She clung tightly to the man she believed she had been falling in love with. "You can't leave me, taichō!! I need you Kisuke-taichō! You and Yoruichi-taichō have to stay!!"

Soothingly stroking her hair, he tried to calm the extremely emotional third seat. "Taru-chan, it'll be alright. I need you to stand strong for me. Keep watch over the division, and respect the new captain."

She wiped her eyes on his shirt and looked up at his face. "Bu-bu-bu-but, what'll I do if I can't stand this new captain? What if it's too much for me?!"

His expression softened slightly. She really had grown on him through the years. "No matter what, you'll always be welcome wherever I am." A sincere smile was showing through the tears in Hotaru's eyes. Hugging her tightly, he sighed. "Now I have to go...if you ever go to earth, find me and say hello."

"Of course." She sighed, releasing her now former captain from her grip. "...Goodbye for now..."

* * *

Ah, such a sad ending...

"Didn't you hear me? 'Goodbye for now' means I'll see him again!"

Oh...right...I knew that...Well, next came another sour note in your symphony of life.

"In other words, enter the beast from hell -- Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

* * *

The members of the twelfth squad stood in orderly rows as their new captain scanned them all. "Worthless pigs, no wonder this squad is in such disarray. Who knows what that damned Urahara was thinking."

Hotaru couldn't help but miss her previous captain. "Kisuke-taichō..." Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when a harsh finger was pointed in her face.

"Having someone like _you_ as a third seat! Don't make me laugh!" Mayuri mocked the young girl, looming over her with a malicious look on his face. "Well, now that I'm in charge, I can save this division from the pandemonium it was headed for. To start, girl, I am removing you from your rank of third seat and completely removing you from my division!"

Her purple eyes widened in disbelief. "Wh-what?!"

Sneering cruelly at her the captain said, "What? Are you hard of hearing? Or just plain moronic? To put it simply. You. Are. Fired!" The extra emphasis on those last few words were almost enough to bring the young girl to tears.

_Stay strong, Taru-chan..for me...._

"Taichō!" Everyone's attention was brought to and elder member of the squad, a sixth seat. "Please, do not be deceived by her age. She may seem young, but is quite competent. And an extremely hard worker."

Another lower ranked officer stepped forward. "Yes. She has been here longer than quite a few of the squads members. Please, sir, allow Akimori-san to remain in this division!" Many murmmers of agreement were heard throughout the divisions meeting hall.

Glowering at his subordinates, Mayuri turned his nose up at their request. "Denied! What I decide is law!"

_Respect your new captain..._

Swallowing her pride, which was quite large for someone her size, she fell to her knees and bowed her head to the ground. "Mayuri-taichō, I honor and respect your decision. But truely, someone as powerful and astute as yourself will need subordinates to do the very menial tasks that won't require any attention from some one as important as yourself..."

Placing a hand to his chin...thing, he contemplated the idea she had so eloquently place before him. "That is true..." Skeptically glancing over the young girl once more he frowned deeply. "Alright. You shall remain in this division, but as an unseated member."

_Keep watch over the division..._

"At least I'll be here for the other squad members..." Hotaru thought to herself, as their new captain dismissed them.

* * *

What a bitch!

"Yeah, you're telling me." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "But soon I won't have to deal with him anymore..."

Oooh...foreshadowing...

"Dude, I already explained exactly where this is going to everyone reading this!"

Well...uh...stop ruining my fun! And to all reading this: until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

And we're back! With chapter two of the "Adventures of Dead Girl!"

"It's called 'You'll be Mine...Just You Wait and See." Hotaru shook her head at the narrator's antics.

Tomato, tomahto, Marcus...it's all just an opinion thing...Moving on! So where were we at again?

She grinned widely. "We were just coming up to the best part! A hundred more years into the future, when I finally began looking more mature."

Alright, onto whatever part Hotaru is talking about!

* * *

"Mayuri-sama would like to see you, Taru-chan." Nemu walked up to the sleeping young woman and shook her gently. "Taru-chan?"

Twitching slightly at the uncomfortable movement, the young red head attempted to go back to sleep. "Mmm...Kisuke-kun..." She mumbled in her sleeping state. The pleasant dream Hotaru was having about her former captain was too good to leave.

After a few more attempts to awaken the voluptuous shinigami, Nemu decided to resort to the fool-proof method. Carefully raising her leg, she kicked the rolling chair the other girl was sleeping in and sent her flying into the wall. "Are you alright, Taru-chan?"

Pulling herself out of the wall, she looked at her Vice Captain. "You know, you wouldn't need to worry about that if you didn't wake me up that way EVERY FREAKING DAY!!" A small smile and a giggle broke Nemu's usually emotionless expression. The lower ranked shinigami grinned also. "I'm fine, but what do you need? Is it another storage closet that needs to be cleaned? `Cause if I recall correctly, that's work for the fourth division."

"No," the Vice Captain shook her head, "Mayuri-sama has some sort of special assignment for you. He didn't share with me the details of this particular mission, so I'm afraid I can't inform you any further."

Yawning lightly and stretching, Hotaru waved her hand dismissively at her vice captain. "Ah, it's fine. Thanks for coming to get me, I'll go see Mayuri-taichō now." Flash stepping away, she was in front of the captain's office in a matter of seconds. Knocking softly on the door she called, "Mayuri-taichō! You wanted to see me?"

The sound of loud crashing and cursing wasn't exactly the response expected, but soon enough the unseated female heard what she had been expecting all along. "Damned girl! Get in here!" Careful to avoid a beaker that had been thrown in her direction she looked at her disheveled captain. "Akimori, strange things have been going on in a place called Karakura Town, and Yamamoto-soutaichō wants one of the members of our squad to evaluate what's truly going on. Everyone else is doing real work, so I'm leaving this in your hands. Now get out of my sight!"

The excitement of getting to go to Earth was almost overwhelming, but the sly shinigami kept a cool exterior. "Yes, Mayuri-taichō. Thank you, Mayuri-taichō." Quickly leaving her captains office, the young girl made her way to pack for her upcoming escap--er...visit, to Earth.

* * *

And now, to the good part! The romance stirs!

"Yeah, but we'll finally be up to speed on what's happened so far, so there won't be any need of a narrator." Hotaru stated.

Eh, if it were that easy to get rid of me a lot of people would have been spared a lot of humiliation...

"O...kay....Back to the real story! Er, my life...erm...uh, you know what? I'm just going to stop listening to the voice in my head.

* * *

Brought out of her quick review of several important dates leading up to this particular moment in her life, Hotaru looked back up at the shop. "His reiatsu's here, his personality would fit this area, but most importantly...it's kinda hard to miss the big sign reading: Urahara Shouten." A large sweat drop appeared on the back of her head as she stared at the sign. "Yes, because that's not obvious at all..."

Suddenly the young woman felt a presence looming behind her. "A shinigami sneaking around this shop? I wonder what for..."

"Aw, damn!" She muttered.

* * *

Tessai walked into the room carrying a young, well endowed, female shinigami...by her feet... "Ne, I swear I won't bite you again if you stop carrying me upside-down..." The girl whined up at her captor, wriggling slightly in her uncomfortable position.

"Urahara, I found this girl skulking around outside of the shop." The large man said, holding his hostage just a little bit higher. Despite what the girl had been promising she pulled herself up and latched onto his arm with her teeth. He simply grabbed her collar with his other hand, and pulled the frustratingly stubborn girl off of his slobber covered arm.

The familiar click-clack of a certain green and white hatted man came out of the back of his shop. "Well, if it isn't little Taru-chan!" Urahara Kisuke stopped in his tracks when he realized that the once childish girl that was his former third seat was no longer in any way childish, well, except perhaps in her attitude. "Hmm...looks like Taru-chan is no longer so little."

Her face lit up upon seeing her former captain. "Kisuke-kun!"

Seemingly pulling a fan out of nowhere he began to fan himself while directing his large shop keep, "Ah, Tessai, if you would please let down our guest. And also if you would, make us some tea."

Nodding curtly, the aproned man set down the young shinigami before going off to make some tea. In a matter of seconds Hotaru had already crossed the room and literally jumped on her former captain. "Wah! Kisuke-kun, I missed you so much!! Mayuri-taichō is so cruel! And he removed me from my position, now I don't even have a seat! He assumed because of my age that I was inadequate to fill the position of third seat! Things were so much better when you were there!!" She continued incoherently babbling on about how bad things were now.

Gently hugging the girl back he could barely stay focused on what she was saying, the feeling of her large breasts pressed tightly against him was quite distracting. "It's alright, calm down, Taru-chan. You can tell me about things over tea." But his mind was stuck thinking, "This is going to be one awkward day..."

* * *

"Sounds like things aren't that great in Soul Society." Kisuke said, taking a small sip from his tea while he used his hat to hide the fact he was staring at Hotaru's chest. "But look at you. You've grown up quite well."

Leaning forward slightly to rest her bosom on the table, the young woman heaved a sigh. "But things probably would have been so much easier if you had been there...So many times I had to recall what you said to me before you left. Do you remember?"

Fanning himself lightly, he lowered his gaze to his tea. "Well, it's been quite a few years, and my memory's a little fuzzy..." The truth was he remembered. He remembered so very clearly. In fact, he often found himself thinking about what he had said, and just Hotaru in general, more often than not.

"Oh..." The disappointment in her voice was painful to Kisuke. "Well, you told me things would be alright. And to stay strong for you. And to keep watch over the division, and respect the new captain." Her own gaze dropped to her hands before she softly added, "You also said that no matter what, I'd always be welcome wherever you were..."

"Does 'no matter what' cover the fact that I really wanna sleep with you?" Kisuke thought to himself.

Her usual positive smile returned and she leaned all the way across the table and grabbed his hat. "You know I really like you more without this hat." Still leaning across the table, so her breasts practically fell out of her top, (which Kisuke most definitely took notice of), she put the hat on her own head. "Ne, how does it look on me, Kisuke-kun?"

_Sexy._ "Cute." He grinned, using all of his will force not to stare at her chest. He closed his eyes and smiled, reaching across the table to take his hat back. "But that's still mine, thank you."

Pouting slightly, she whined, "Aw, no fair!"

That's when they both heard another presence make itself known. "Hm, Kisuke, who is your new guest?"

"Who said that?" Hotaru asked, looking around the room for another man, but all she could see was a small black cat.

"I'm right here." Transforming into her true form which was, not surprisingly, naked, Yoruichi stood in the middle of the room Hotaru and Kisuke were having tea in. "Kisuke, who's the woman?"

Before Kisuke could answer, the younger woman was up and hugging the older woman. "Yoruichi-chan! Don't you recognize me?"

After a moment of thinking, and a long hard glance at the twelfth division's former third seat it finally clicked in the dark-skinned woman's mind. "Taru-chan?" The smaller girl nodded, grinning widely. "Well, look at you! You're not the innocent little girl I remember. Quite the chest you've got now. You might wanna watch out around Kisuke, though..."

"Yoruichi, you make it seem like I'm some sort of pervert." Kisuke stated, feigning hurt.

A wicked grin spread across Hotaru's face. "So you don't feel anything for this, _Kisuke-kun_..." Then she proceeded to loosen the tie around her top, revealing more of her large breasts. Kisuke quickly pulled out his fan and used it to cover the nose bleed he felt coming on. Frowning slightly at her crushes lack of reaction, the girl let out a simple, "Oops..." and let the top fall all the way down. There was no possible way to hide it any more, the blood came splurting out like twin waterfalls. And a self-satisfactory grin spread across the "innocent" shinigami's face.

The darker woman grabbed Hotaru's hand. "Well, since you're here, why don't we got take a bath in the hot springs that are in the training grounds under the shop." She suggested, pulling along the younger girl either way.

Looking back at her shirt which had been left behind next to the still bleeding Kisuke. "Yeah, sounds like fun! You can join us if you like, Kisuke-kun."

"I'm good!" Kisuke said, trying his hardest to stop the bleeding. "You girls have fun! Yoruichi, don't give Taru-chan any ideas."

Yoruichi simply waved off her friends request as they made their way down into the basement.

* * *

End chapter two of the 'Adventures of Dead girl!'

"AHEM!!"

I mean, 'You'll be Mine...Just You Wait and See!'


	3. Chapter 3

And now we're back, yet again for more YbM...JYWaS!!

"Wow, you're one of the laziest narrators I've ever met..." Hotaru wrinkled her nose at the Narrators choice of nicknames for the story.

....I'm the only one you've ever met....

"...Touché..."

* * *

Sitting in that heavenly warm water, it felt like all those years Kisuke and Yoruichi had been gone never actually happened. Like it had all simply been some bad dream and things were always going to be as they had been. It really would have been heaven if that had been true, but Hotaru had to face the facts. She was only here for a mission, and then she'd be going back to her hell of a life under that bastard Mayuri. Unintentionally a frown spread across her face.

"So, Taru-chan," Yoruichi's voice broke the silence, "what have you been up to for the past hundred years or so?"

A sigh. "You want the truth? It's been a living hell."

Sitting up and looking at her bath-time-companion, she quirked a brow. "How so?"

"Anybody who's served under Mayuri can tell you just how terrible it truly is. Scratch that, anyone who knows of Mayuri can tell you what a fucking bastard he is. Not to mention how terribly he treats his subordinates. He actually removed me from third seat to a completely unseated member on his first day! His true intentions were to completely remove me from the squad, but the other division members had my back, so he didn't actually fire me." Feeling slightly better about venting some of the frustrations she had built up inside, Hotaru started to relax a little more. "And then I've been so depressed because of how much I've missed Kisuke-kun..."

A small smile graced the darker woman's lips. "You really like Kisuke, huh?"

Shyly smiling, the younger shinigami nodded. "I do...But enough of me, how have you been."

Shrugging lightly, she leaned back against the warm rock behind her. "Eh, about the same as always. I can't really complain. Really all I've been doing is helping Kisuke with some things, while also doing the things I feel like doing." She shot a quick, knowing glance in the younger woman's direction before continuing, "Surprisingly enough Kisuke hasn't been as busy as I originally assumed he would be. He spent so much time simply lost in thought. Although, I think I know what he had been thinking about all this time."

"I really don't want to go back...Life there sucks really badly." Hotaru sighed, leaning back like her friend currently was.

The answer seemed so simple...especially when Yoruichi put it so bluntly. "Then don't."

Sitting upright, she looked at the cat like woman. "What?"

"Just don't go back. There's plenty of space here, and I'm sure Kisuke would be overjoyed to know you're staying with us. And I love having you around. Besides if you're obviously so miserable, then you know you shouldn't be there."

"Really...?"

A light hand on her head ruffling her hair was enough of an answer for the pale, bosomy woman. "Really." They relaxed a bit longer, making occasional small talk, but mostly just enjoying the warmth, and each others presence. Getting up and stretching in a cat like manner the darker woman pat Hotaru's head before getting out of the small hot spring. "C'mon, we should go tell Kisuke about our new permanent house guest."

"But...what about clothes?" The pale face flushed several different colors of red.

Throwing a smirk in the general direction of her more modest friend, Yoruichi just shrugged. "What about them...?" Noting that her young friend was making no move to get out of the hot spring, she sighed. "Come upstairs, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes until we can get you your own."

Nodding happily, the younger girl jumped out of the hot spring and skipped over to her friend.

* * *

Wow, so you do have some modesty!

"Hey!" Placing her hands on her naked hips, she glared at the Narrator. "The worst thing I've done so far is flash Kisuke, and the whole point of this story is that I'm trying to win his heart!" She pulled down the lower lid of her right eye and stuck her tongue out.

Real mature...That's really gonna get the guy of your dreams...

Going back to her usual happy disposition, and completely missing the Narrators sarcasm, she smiled, "I know it will..."

You keep thinking that, Skippy. So back to the story of her life!

* * *

"It's not coming down all the way!" Hotaru whined, trying her hardest to pull Yoruichi's shirt over her breasts.

Said woman was trying to help, but it was beginning to seem pointless. "We'll make it come down, don't wor--" But before she could even finish her sentence the shirt did come down as it tore in several different places. "--ry...Hmm...Well, if you can't fit in my clothes you could always try Kisuke's..."

And thus, a half clothed Hotaru and a now fully clothed Yoruichi waltzed into Kisuke's room, not even paying attention that he was actually right there in the room, once again finding himself caught up in chest area of the half clothed woman. "Might I inquire as to why you two are currently rummaging through my wardrobe?"

Finally realizing his presence, the younger girl smiled in his direction, "My boobs won't fit in Yoruichi-chan's shirt, so we're taking one of yours."

"Aren't I supposed to get sex before you start wearing my clothes?" Keeping his thoughts to himself, the shop owner nodded and pulled out his fan. "Well, I'm sure you're clothes will be cleaned shortly. So how long will you be staying with us?"

"Oh, uh...well, Yoruichi-chan I were talking...and um...well..." Not quite sure how to phrase it, she was once again glad to have her cat-like friend with her.

"She's staying." The darker woman stated, pulling out one of Kisuke's green tops and helping the red head into it.

"What?!" Dropping his fan he stared at the two of them incredulously. He wasn't upset, just rather shocked. Quite honestly these few hours had been some of the best of his life, but his body was already feeling...urges...Urges he wasn't quite sure how long he could keep in check.

Hotaru, on the other hand, took his reaction as unpleased. "Ar...aren't you happy that I'll be here, Kisuke-kun?"

Looking down into those large, curious eyes he felt another urge wash through him. "Of course I am! ...I'm just not sure how well Soul Society will survive with one of it's greatest minds gone." He carefully ruffled he hair like he used to when she was young...well younger...

"What are you talking about? We survived for a hundred years without you!" She grinned up at him.

Clearing her throat to make herself known again, Yoruichi placed her hands on her hips. "Now you need to make her a gigai, Kisuke. Then I'll be able to take her shopping for her own clothes."

Picking up his fan again he smiled once more. "Then I should start on that, ne?"

Before he could leave though, Tessai showed up in the doorway. "Lunch is ready for everyone."

"Thank you, Tessai-san!" The younger girl smiled, waving happily at him. "C'mon, Kisuke-kun, you can start on my gigai after lunch! You gotta come too, Yoruichi-chan!" Grabbing Kisuke's hand she joyously led him to the room they had previously had tea in. As she walked into the room she noticed two more people...er, children.

"Who's the old lady?" The short red headed boy asked.

Looking up at Kisuke she asked, "Do I really look like an old lady?"

"Jinta, that wasn't very nice." The quiet young girl stated.

"Grr, shut up, Ururu!" He said, rubbing his knuckles into her temples.

"Hey!" Hotaru said, picking Jinta up by his cheeks and stretching his face. "That's not nice!"

The small girl, Ururu, smiled up at her new friend. But the moment was cut short when Tessai pulled the two red heads apart. "That's enough out of both of you, it's time for lunch so try to act civilized."

Sadly, the rest of the lunch was just as awkward as everything else about that day. Although most of the awkwardness went strait over the young shinigami's head as she scarfed down her meal like she had never eaten before in her entire life, being sure to praise Tessai for his delicious meal between bites. If she had been a more observant person, well we wouldn't have this story, but also she also might have noticed Jinta glaring at her from across the table, Yoruichi staring at her and wondering how she hasn't choked yet, while she sipped her own glass of milk, Tessai tearing joyfully through all the praise, Ururu staring at her admiringly, and last, but not least, Kisuke staring down her shirt through the whole meal.

Yes, just as awkward as everything else pertaining to this day.

* * *

So seems like things are finally heating up in your romantic life!

Our completely oblivious shinigami heroin stuffs her face full of food. "He's such a wonderful cook! Forget Soul Society, THIS is heaven!"

Du dun tss! Well, bad jokes aside...what will happen when Kisuke makes Hotaru a gigai?

"I'll get a bunch of stylish clothes!" She grinned.

Hmm, well...is there a certain orangeish/redish haired teen in the future? And his motly crew of friends?

"Only we know, so you guys'll just have to wait and find out!"

'Cause we're just cool like that!

She looked at the Narrator. "Riiiiiiiiiight..."

Well, bai-bai everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

And somehow we're back again!

"Yay! So my life can continue?" The red haired shingaimi asked.

Well, yes, but because nothing interesting happened the rest of the night, we're just gonna skip ahead to the next day.

* * *

Placing the gigai carefully to the side, Kisuke looked at everyone currently gathered around the table for breakfast Two large--er, one person was missing from the group. "Hmm...where is Hotaru? Didn't anyone inform her of breakfast?" He asked, looking at Yoruichi who was currently back in cat form and lapping up some milk.

"If you know a way to wake her up, kindly let me know. I tried for over an hour to wake her up, but the girl sleeps like a rock." The black cat said, pulling her face out of the bowl to look up at him.

"Even my endeavors to awaken her were in vain," Tessai added, "We all tried to pull her out of sleep, but nothing worked."

Jinta continued stuffing his face. "I bet she's just lazy."

"Well, when you two finish," he looked at Jinta and Ururu, "start straitening up the shop. I'll go wake her up." The green clad man turned around and made his way toward the guest room where his newest house mate was currently residing. And there she was, sprawled out across her futon completely stark-naked. Although she did have a blanket covering...essential areas. Resisting the urge to "accidentally" pull off the blanket, he walked closer to her. "She really has grown. It's so odd to think of her as that little girl who used to need a stool around at all times so she could could get to things everyone else could reach. She's still quite short, now that I think about it. Probably only five feet tall. But with that chest..." Shaking his head he brought his focus back to her face. "She's still her. I can see it in her face. But, she's much more beautiful than adorable now."

She moaned quietly in her sleep, her facial features contorted slightly. "Ki-Kisuke..."

He put his hand to her face in a comforting manner, and immediately she relaxed. "I wonder what she could have been dreaming about." Seeing her leaning against his hand and the slight pout her lips held sent waves of urges through his body. "If she's really such a hard sleeper then she shouldn't wake up for this..." He leaned down close to her perfectly smooth lips, feeling her hot breath on his lips, and carefully kissed her. Her lips were everything he assumed they'd be, and more. But as he pulled back, she whined lightly in her sleep. Smiling down at her Kisuke decided it was time to actually wake her up.

"Taru-chan, it's time to get up." Not even a twitch out of her. He pushed her gently, but the best thing he got out of that was her rolling over. Deciding not to try the easy ways, he picked her up, and the clothes next to the bed, and took her down to the basement and simply dropped her in the hot spring.

That was more than enough to wake up the young woman. She stood up, spitting out water and coughing, glaring at Kisuke. "What was that for?!" She whined loudly.

He smiled down at her, "You wouldn't wake up."

Glaring up at him and placing her hands on her hips she stuck her tongue out at him. "You're so mean sometimes!" A malicious grin spread across her face as she stared at him. Without saying a word, she quickly grabbed onto him, and pulled him into the spring causing his hat to go flying as he fell on top of her.

Laughing heartily as they surfaced, they finally noticed just how close the two truly were. A silence fell over both of them, although it wasn't an awkward one, far from it. Both were currently thinking the same thing. "This is my chance!" Hotaru was the first one to make a move. She quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, as her legs found their way around his waist, while her lips were busy attacking his with an extremely hot kiss. It was with so much force that she jumped on him and caused him to fall back down into the hot, steamy water again.

Although he was a bit startled by her rather...aggressive actions, he soon found himself putting as much into the kiss as she was. Pushing his tongue into her mouth he felt around every corner of the deliciously moist cavern, as his hands freely roamed her curvaceous figure eventually resting on her ass. Though this was everything Kisuke had dreamed about, he still couldn't shake off thoughts of her being that innocent you girl whom he had just brought into his squad. "No," he thought to himself. "She's not that little girl anymore, she's a fully grown woman now."

Feeling his hesitation, the young shinigami pulled back. "What's wrong, Kisuke-kun?"

"It's nothing." He mumbled, admiring her perfectly elegant facial features. Those features wrinkled in a skeptical look. Sighing he continued, "I just can't help but think of you like I did when you were younger."

She let go of the hold she currently had on her former captain and looked down at her hands. "Well, maybe that just means we should take this relationship slowly. I mean, I'm not going anywhere soon."

Smiling down at Hotaru, he lifted her head and lightly kissed her on her lips. "Sounds like a plan."

"Ah, there you two are." In her small black cat form, Yoruichi sat on one of the large rocks around the spring. They both looked at her before smiling at each other and getting out of the spring. Hotaru quickly put on the clothes Kisuke had brought down. "Well, I thought we would go shopping now that your gigai is ready."

"Oh yay!" The red head squealed, picking up the small cat and making her way out of the basement as quickly as she could. Seeing her gigai she dropped her catty friend and jumped up and down. "This is so exciting! It's a perfect match!"

"Well, don't take too much time admiring it, we've got a lot of shopping to do, and then I've got things I must see too."

The young shinigami nodded in response, and quickly got into the faux body. "It's kinda snug." She muttered, adjusting the way it fit on her breasts.

"It will have to do, come now let's go." The cat said, walking out of the shop.

"Wait!" It took a few moments for her to get adjusted to the gigai, then Hotaru ran after the cat. "How are we going to pay for all of this?"

Stopping to look up at her dear friend, the small cat's eyes gleamed dangerously as she grinned widely...well, as wide as a cat can grin. "Check your pockets."

She reached into the pocket of Kisuke's pants she was currently wearing and pulled out a small card. "Oooh...that works for me." Smiling widely, she let Yoruichi sit on her shoulders as she skipped off into town.

Despite receiving many strange looks from the people around, the short shinigami was having a generally good time. At her first store one of the managers helped her find a bra that would fit her large chest. Double D's were even kinda small, but it was the largest bra they had, so she just settled for that. Having her breast fully supported made them seem even larger, which in turn made it even harder to find clothes that would fit. But eventually the two found a store that had stylish clothes that were perfect for her small, but curvy form.

* * *

How will Kisuke react when he finds out how much money our heroine spent?

"Oh, Kisuke-kun will be fine!" Hotaru waved off any worry. "He'll be fine! And now I look great!"

Sure, you keep thinking that...

* * *

It was past late, and Kisuke was beginning to wonder where his former underling was at. The shop had been closed for a while already, and Jinta and Ururu had already gone to sleep.

"I'm home!" The purple eyed shinigami waltzed in through the main entrance, carrying so many bags she couldn't see in front of her. "Kisuke-kun? Are you up?"

Tessai walked up to the girl and took her bags. "Let me take care of those."

Grinning brightly at him she nodded. "Thank you, Tessai-san!" Skipping gleefully into the back room, she noticed Kisuke sitting at the table and sipping a cup of tea. She jumped on his lap and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Kisuke-kun! I had so much fun today! Thank you so much!"

Trying his hardest not to focus on her squirming around in his lap, he smiled down at her. "It's good to hear you had a good time. But, where is Yoruichi? And why are you thanking me?"

"Yoruichi-chan said she had some things she wanted to do. And I was thanking you for making this gigai, and letting me use this!" She quickly reached into the bra she was wearing and pulled out his card. He paled slightly at thinking how much money she actually spent. "Now, I'm going to go put away my new outfits! Then I think I'll turn in for the night. Who knew shopping could wear you out like this?" This time pecking him on the lips she put the card back in to her bra and got up and proceeded to skip to her bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Ururu and Jinta were up bright and early, sweeping up the entrance to the shop when an early visitor came. Hotaru, surprisingly was up just around that time, freshly bathed and dressed in one of her more casual outfits, consisting of stylishly fitting jeans and a tee-shirt that had a bunny on the front that strangely resembled Chappy the Bunny. Skipping into the front of the shop, she noticed the not so strange to her visitor talking with Kisuke. "Rukia-chan?" She asked, staring at her curiously. The last time she'd seen Rukia, they had been eating lunch together in Seireitei.

"Hotaru-chan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Soul Society? And is that Chappy the Bunny on your shirt?!" Now ignoring her previous conversation she had been having, the younger shinigami walked over to her bosomy friend.

"Yes it is! Isn't it cute? And, well, you know how Mayuri-taichō is! He finally sent me on a mission, and, well, I'm not going back anytime soon. So, I figured, why not go visit my dear friend Kisuke? And this is where I'm at now!" Hotaru scratched the back of her head and laughed. "So what are you doing here?"

Looking away she frowned. "It's only a temporary thing, I shouldn't be here much longer."

She knew what was wrong, she could hardly feel her friends reiatsu, but she smiled nonetheless. "Well, why don't we hang out together while you're here then? I can treat you to lunch!"

Smiling lightly, the darker haired shinigami nodded. "I'd like that."

"Great, let's go!" The red head cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

"But, Taru-chan, Kuchiki-san still needs to finish her purchase." Kisuke said, holding up the item Ururu had just gotten out of the storage room. "Then you two can have your fun."

"Oh right!" She laughed, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I forgot, go ahead." Quickly finishing the purchase Rukia took her things and she and Hotaru were off. But, not before the buxom girl kissed the shop owner on the cheek. "Bye, Kisuke-kun! I'll be back later!"

He nodded, scanning her over. "Hopefully not as late as last night."

"No, not that late," She shook her head. Then turned her attention back to her dark haired friend. "C'mon, Rukia-chan, let's go!"

* * *

And soon, more problems arrive when the specialty items attack!!!

"Wow, that's extremely lame." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

Hey, let's see you narrate "the Adventures of Dead Girl"!

She stuck her tongue out at the narrator and turned toward the audience. "And next time on You'll be Mine...Just You Wait and See, I take over the narrators job!" She turned back to the Narrator. "So, take that!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"And we're back! Check it, now we get a certain perverted mod soul on the scene! What terrible things could arise from this?" Hotaru grinned at the audience. "Only the Narrator honestly knows."

Which is why you can never really get rid of me.

"Yeah yeah, on with this chapter!"

* * *

Rukia tried to convince Hotaru that she couldn't because of school, but the red head was quite stubborn when it came to...well, most things actually. So eventually, she just gave up.

Before going out to eat, Rukia just needed to make a quick stop at the local high school. There she went straight to what was apparently her home room. Meanwhile, Hotaru followed closely, making sure to take in everything about a high school as she walk along. When she went in everyone's attention turned to them.

"Good morning everyone!" Rukia greeted, much more chipper than Hotaru had expected.

"Hello!" Hotaru grinned waving to everyone. "My name's Akimori Hotaru!"

One rather...active brunette ran up to her and grabbed her hands. "Hello, I am Asano Keigo, and I would happily show you around school if you're new!"

He was quickly knocked down by a much more level headed boy. "Please ignore him, it's obvious that you're much too mature to belong to this school. I'm Kojima Mizuro, it's a pleasure to meet you, Akimori-san."

"Back down, Mizuro. If she's one of Rukia's friends you obviously don't want to get involved." A taller orange haired teen was standing back behind them fairly close to the window.

Hotaru noticed Rukia's eye twitch slightly at that comment. "By the way , Kurosaki-kun...do you have a moment?"

"Huh? What is it? If you need to talk, then why not right h--" The boy was quickly cut off when Rukia punched him in the stomach and started pulling him out of the room.

"Are...are you alright, Kurosaki-kun? Oh no! I'll have to take you to the nurses office."

"I'll help!" Hotaru said, picking up Ichigo and throwing him over her shoulder. Everyone in the room just stared at the three like they were insane. "I know! you can explain things to him over lunch!"

Struggling to get out of the girl's surprisingly strong grip, Ichigo started shouting. "Alright! Fine! Just let me down!"

* * *

The three of them sat in a deserted park, Rukia checking out her merchandise and Ichigo just staring at Hotaru as she devoured her own body weight in food. "Ichigo, I got this for you." The dark haired shinigami threw a small pez dispenser at the scowling boy.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a Gikongan!" She then proceeded to explain what it was and it's uses, which Hotaru didn't really pay much attention to, she knew all about it anyway. The next thing she really noticed was Rukia stepping on Ichigo's head shouting, "Try it! You'll understand soon enough if you try one!"

And so he did. Hotaru watched in mild interest, sipping her soda, as he swallowed the candy and was no longer in his human body. "Despite the fact I helped develop those, it's always much more interesting to see someone actually use them." She thought to herself.

Ichigo's body stood back up and smiled at everyone. "Nice to meet you! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. My favorite phrase is 'early to bed, early to rise'!"

"108 shinigami scientists calculated an 'ideal personality' for the temporary soul's personality to adopt." Rukia grinned proudly. "How's that? Cool huh?"

"Maybe we should have made his personality more...realistic..." Hotaru mused, accidentally saying it out loud.

"You helped make that?!" Ichigo asked.

She grinned in response, a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head. That's when Rukia's phone went off. "It's an order." Then she grabbed the protesting Ichigo and started pulling him away. "Would you like to come, Hotaru-chan?"

Looking at the empty take-out boxes that had been littered around the park bench she was currently sitting on, she shook her head. "No, I'll clean up here. You guys go ahead and I'll get there when I'm done."

Rukia nodded quickly dragged Ichigo away. Meanwhile, the pill in Ichigo's human body was enjoying the light of day. He was looking around and taking in every little thing, the sky, the trees, the hot babe currently picking up trash, the cars passing by...Wait, rewind. He looked back at Hotaru, who was leaning down in such a way that her boobs were almost popping out her top. "Look at those mountains..." He mumbled to himself.

Happily throwing the trash into a nearby trash can, Hotaru placed her hands on her hips and admired the clean park bench. "Perfect." She was about to ask Ichigo's body if he wanted to go do something when she felt him shoving his face into her large chest.

"Ah! It's so nice!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and burrowing his face deeper into her soft "valley".

"Hey! Wh-what are you doing?!" She said, prying his arms off of around her waist.

Pulling his face out of her chest he looked up at her before kissing her quickly on the forehead. "You're quite the beauty, little lady! What's your name?"

She jumped back away from him and wiped her forehead with her hand. "You're not one of the average temporary souls, so what are you..." She mumbled to herself, scanning him over before it hit her. "You...you're one of those modified souls! They all tried to get rid of you!"

"How would you know about that?" The mod soul frowned and stared down at her.

The red head walked closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was one of the shinigami that helped create you! I was there, when you and many others were born! I remember that!"

He roughly shook her hand off of his shoulder. "Oh yeah? And were you one of those who tried to destroy me?! Did you get rid of of my friends."

Just as he was shouting at the small scientist, Rukia and the real Ichigo came running back. "There he is!" Rukia shouted.

"Hmph!" The mod soul grunted, turning towards town and running off.

Hotaru stood there, holding her hand close to her chest, and thinking back to that day when the mod souls were ordered to be destroyed. She was still young, and held onto those sort of ideals most younger, more innocent people had about how living things should be treated. In fact she still held on to most of those ideals. "It was so unfair," she thought, "why did they have to destroy those poor living creatures who hadn't even been given a chance!?"

"Hotaru!" Rukia shouted, shaking her friend out of her thoughts. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Mod soul..." She mumbled, looking in the direction he had run off in.

Ichigo looked down at her and Rukia. "What is she talking about?"

Rukia let go of her friend and looked where the modified soul had ran off to. "It can't be...Ichigo! We've got to go after him!"

"Alright!" Ichigo said, running at top speed towards where he remembered the mod going. Rukia followed closely, trying her hardest to keep up with the extremely determined shinigami.

Meanwhile Hotaru headed off in a completely different direction towards Urahara Shouten. Making it there in a matter of seconds, she rushed strait to her room, not even bothering to remove her shoes, and started digging in the bag of items she had brought from Soul Society. Having found her needed item, she quickly shed her gigai and, before anyone could catch her, ran out of the shop and toward where her gut told her the mod soul had gone. Luckily this time her gut was right, she found the modified soul fighting a large hallow that had appeared. Quickly pulling out her zanpakutō she called it forth, "Lead, Keiroshainingu!"

The blade glowed a faint green color as another blade grew out of the bottom of the hilt. It was at that moment that Ichigo and Rukia made their entrance on the scene. "Akimori!" Ichigo called.

Curtly nodding in his direction, they both lunged at the hallow simultaneously. Ichigo managed to cut off his arm, while Hotaru used Ichigo's blade to jump even higher and stab the hallow directly in the face. The hallow wailed in pain and knocked the purple eyed shinigami as hard as it could, which honestly wasn't that hard. But before she even hit the ground the mod soul caught her, taking most of the blow himself. "Thanks" She smiled briefly at him. "Now, c'mon and give me a boost!" The mod soul nodded and grabbed her waist, and throwing her as hard as he could at the face of the hallow. Hotaru grabbed the sword that was still sticking out of the hallows face and pulled it down, slicing the mask in half. Landing gently next to Rukia, they gave each other a knowing smile before turning their attention back to Ichigo and the mod soul he was currently yelling at.

"...Right after I was born, Soul Society ordered the mod souls to be destroyed..." The scientist couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of guilt. And the mod soul continued, "And the day I was born, I was already chosen to die!"

"I'm sorry!" The bosomy shinigami sheathed her sword and kneeled down next to the mod soul, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I know I can never understand what you felt...but I want you to know, I never wanted any of your friends to die! I helped create that life, and I had expected for life to actually be lived. But I guess that's not how everyone else sees it..."

He looked down. "I may not be ready to forgive Soul Society, but I hold no grudge against you."

Smiling softly, she hugged him in a friendly manner. "My, my..." The familiar click-clack of a pair of clogs caused the red haired woman to smile and turn her attention to her true love as he approached. "We finally find you, and you're all roughed up. This makes all the equipment we brought totally useless..." Kisuke lifted his cane and used the end to knock the mod soul pill out of Ichigo's body. "Well, mission complete. Let's go home, guys!"

* * *

Ah, sorry to stop in the middle of a scene, but I'm afraid I have to stop there.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon!" Hotaru smiled broadly. "Plus if you're familiar with the beginning of the series you should know how this ends anyway!"

Yup, I love the fact I get to rewatch the beginning of the series!

"Of course you do, who wouldn't?"

Not anyone I know...

"Well, we should be back extremely soon!"

Yeah, like tomorrow soon!

"Maybe." Hotaru sighed.

Oh, right, no real promises! So, until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

It seems we had to stop in the middle of a scene...

"Well then," Hotaru smiled, "let's get right back to where we were."

* * *

"Huh!!?" Jinta shouted. "I thought we were going to get some action for the first time in a while!!"

"Nope!" Hotaru playfully stuck out her tongue and pulled down her lower eye lid. "I got all of it!"

As Kisuke began to walk away, Ichigo stepped forward. "W...wait! What are you going to do with him!?"

"What...? Dispose of it. Why?"

"Kisuke-kun, you can't!" The red headed shinigami reached out and grabbed onto his sleeve.

"You can see me..." Ichigo began. "Who are you...?"

Kisuke placed his arm around Hotaru's shoulders. "Oh, how should I answer that...?"

Meanwhile, Rukia reached out and grabbed the mod soul pill. "He's a greedy salesman."

"K...Kuchiki-san! Don't take that!"

"What, Urahara?" She asked, tossing the pill up in the air and catching it again. "Does you store take items you sold to a customer without compensation?"

"Oh..." He cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Well then, I'll pay..."

She smirked at him. "No need. I am satisfied with the purchase...Plus you guys are working outside the law anyway. You don't have any responsibility to recover him." Hotaru smiled at her and mouthed a 'thank you.'

Kisuke looked at her skeptically. ".....We're not responsible then? If trouble comes we'll play dumb."

Turning to leave, Rukia continued. "Don't worry. I'm getting used to trouble lately."

Hotaru smiled up at Kisuke. "Thank you." She placed a light kiss on his lips. "It's been one hell of a day, huh? So, let's all go home..." The large, rather odd looking, family-like roommates made their way back to the shop they all resided.

* * *

Kisuke yawned quietly, throwing his arm over the warmth currently lying next to him. Curling comfortably around the body in his bed, he attempted to go back to sleep. "Wait...What?" He thought, opening his sleep filled eyes to find a mess of red hair quivering next to him. "Taru-chan...?" He didn't remember falling asleep next to her...not that he wouldn't want to.

Feeling him sit up next to her, Hotaru looked up at him through the darkness. "Kisuke-kun!" She said in a hushed whisper, clinging to his arm. "Kisuke-kun, it's horrible! It's big, and ugly, and-and...disgusting!"

"What is, Taru-chan?" He asked, trying to figure out what kind of horrible, big, ugly, disgusting thing would be in his shop. And if he could thank it for getting Hotaru into his bed.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste before whispering out the word, "Centipede!"

...A bug? This shinigami who's been around for hundreds of years is afraid of a bug? "A centipede? Where?"

Pointing toward the general of direction of the door she shifted uncomfortably. "It's in my room! It was crawling toward my bed!! I can't sleep in there now! Kisuke-kun, can I please, please, please sleep with you?" She asked, giving him the best puppy-dog look she could.

He couldn't very well see her look in the dark, but he didn't need to think twice before answering that. "Of course."

"Thanks." She mumbled, laying her head on his arm when he wrapped it around her. She buried her face in his chest, enjoying the warmth he emitted. Yawning widely, she whispered, "G'night, Kisuke-kun..."

"'Night." He replied. As he inhaled the melon scent of her shampoo, he couldn't help but smile. Soon he found himself fading back into the depths of his dreams, still thinking of the one he loved.

* * *

Just to inform all you chillen's out there, this part might be a little...sexually awkward?? I guess that's the right way to put it.

"So if you don't think you're old or mature enough to handle masturbation, just skip this, kay?" Hotaru blushed, looking away from the audience. "Erm, we're not even there yet and it's already awkward for me!"

You and me both, sister...

* * *

Being the first to awake, Kisuke was about to snuggle closer the girl lying next to him, but he felt rather uncomfortable in his...nether regions...Ahem, well anyway...He pulled up the covers to get a better look at his...little problem. Shifting in embarrassment, he tried to find a way to pry off the arms he had wrapped around his torso without waking the person they belonged to. Luckily for him, the girl slept like the dead. So he had no problem getting out of her grasps and silently making his way to the bathroom to relieve himself of his...problem...

While back in his room, a certain sleepy shinigami found herself whining quietly about the absence of the warmth that had made her sleep so much more relaxing. Sitting up in the bed she looked around for her bed-mate. "Kisuke-kun?" She lazily asked, scanning the room for him, but finding nothing. Tightening the tie on her pajama pants that had fallen loose in her sleep, she walked out of his room. It was still fairly dark outside, but sunlight could be seen causing the clouds to take on a sort of orangish red color. She checked the front of the store first, looking around and still finding nothing. As she walked through the hall, looking in several rooms she found that no one else was awake yet. That's when she heard it. Hushed grunts and moans coming from the bathroom. "I-is that Kisuke-kun...?" She thought. Giving into her morbid curiosity, she tip toed closer to the door, trying her hardest to remain silent.

"Ugh.....ah..." That was most definitely Kisuke.

A blush slowly crept across her cheeks. "What...could he be doing in there?!" The red headed girl, leaned slightly closer to the door, still keeping as quiet as a mouse...or at least trying to be.

The moans continued as his breathing became more erratic. "Ho-Ho...taru..."

Upon hearing her name the blush became several darker shades of red. "Is he doing what I think he's doing!?"

"Oh...ung.....Hotaru!" He was slightly louder again, but still not loud enough to awaken anyone else.

"It's definitely time to go!" Hotaru thought, tip toeing as fast as she could back to his room. She jumped back into his bed, burying her face into one of the pillows, trying her hardest to get the blush off of her face. "It's childish to think like this! It happens to every man at some point! ...But really is quite embarrassing to be the one someone releases themselves over..." She shifted her position, burying her face further in the pillow out of embarrassment.

* * *

Just so you know, it's safe now.

* * *

"Taru-chan? A-are you awake?" Kisuke asked, fearing that she might have heard him.

Thinking quickly, she decided to pretend this morning had never happened. "Mmm...it's cold now." She whined, which really came out as more of a moan.

He lay back down in the bed and pulled her close to him. "It should be warmer now...Taru-chan? Are you feeling ill?" He asked, putting his hand to her forehead which was surprisingly warm. But, then again, her whole face was extremely hot and flushed red from embarrassment.

It was actually a rather good excuse. "I don't know, I feel a little cold and my head hurts."

Sighing, he wrapped the blanket closer to her body. "You must have caught a cold while your body was adjusting to your gigai." He held her tighter and placed his chin on her head. "I guess you'll just have to stay in bed today."

Embarrassment subsiding, that moment actually felt rather perfect to her. Just laying there, held by her true love. It was so much better than she had been dreaming about for the past hundred or so years. "Only if you'll stay with me." She smiled, inhaling the scent she had come to describe only as "Kisuke".

He smiled back, though she couldn't see it. "Just for today." Kissing her on the top of her head, he comfortably set his chin on her head and slowly drifted back into the wondrous world of dreams.

Unbeknownst to him the younger shinigami said three words, that had been yet to be said.

"I love you..."

And yet, they remained unheard...

Except to the three ears pressed to Kisuke's door.

* * *

Aw, fluffy goodness after all that...awkwardness...

"Wah!" Hotaru wailed. "He didn't hear me!!"

Oh, quit whining ya big baby! You'll tell him again and he'll actually hear you.

"...Really?"

Yes, now stop complaining. We'll just have to continue this next time...


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, already at seven!

"Eh, it's not that impressive..." Hotaru muttered, writing "I love Kisuke-kun" on all of the Narrator's notebooks and drawing pads.

Hey, they're supposed to say "I love Spoony-kins".

"...You're so weird..."

* * *

Several days later, after Hotaru had discovered the joys of television, Kisuke had everyone go somewhere. Walking through the crowds, the young red head heard loud yelling. "That sounds like Rukia-chan and Kurosaki-san!" She pointed out. Kisuke simply smiled and continued making his way through the crowds.

"Don't! Ichigo!!" Rukia shouted, trying her hardest to get to Ichigo.

"I know!!" He shouted in reply. "Lemme go!! Dammit!!" It was then that Ichigo found his shinigami self flying forward.

"Hello!" Kisuke greeted, Tessai on his left and Hotaru, waving to her friends, on his right. "Look, Don't space out. You're in a hurry, Kurosaki-san!"

Obviously Ichigo got the idea, as he turned around and started running to where he should be. "...Why are you in this sort of place, Urahara?" Rukia asked. "Are you...scheming something...?"

He pulled out his fan and grinned widely. "No way! I'm not scheming anything at all!! You see," he shut his fan, "these kids, and Taru-chan, love this show. And they said they wanted to come here no matter what. So I came here without any choice...And then I heard Kuchiki-san's shrieks from far away!"

"Fool!" Rukia interjected. "I don't shriek!"

Hotaru grinned widely and waggled her finger in front of her. "Don't lie! You totally do, Rukia-chan!" She stuck her tongue out playfully. Rukia glared, obviously annoyed by her friends antics.

"When I ran over to see, it surprised..." Kisuke was cut off by someone tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, you." A guard was questioning him.

Kisuke turned to the guard and put his fan in front of his face. "Yes?"

Hotaru popped out from behind him. "Can we help you, sir?"

"Are you familiar with those two?" The guard pointed toward Rukia and Ichigo's body. "Am I right? If that's so, let's have a little talk over here."

The green and white hatted man seemed to become a bit nervous. "Um...no...Well, y'see..." Suddenly he pulled out one of Soul Society's inventions and set it off. There was a bright flash, and the next thing Hotaru noticed was that Kisuke had tossed her over his shoulder like Tessai had with Ichigo.

As everyone ran away from the scene of the crime, Rukia began shouting. "You...! You moron!! You use Soul Society tools that freely!!"

Kisuke shifted, Hotaru slightly. "I had no choice!! I didn't want to get mixed up in your trouble!"

"You're the one who stuck your nose in my business!!" She retorted. Everyone stopped once they were a safe distance into the crowd and turned their attention back to Ichigo.

Rukia watched him intently, if not seeming just a little bit nervous. Okay, she was pretty nervous. It became painfully obvious when she felt a hand on her shoulder and practically jumped out of her skin. Hotaru just smiled at her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He'll be alright. You just gotta trust him." Rukia nodded, turning her attention back to Ichigo and relaxing slightly as the hand remained on her shoulder.

As the fight went on, everyone remained rooted, occasionally speaking what was on their mind. But you all know how it ended...

* * *

"What?! You're skipping the rest of that?!" Hotaru was once again shouting in the ear of the Narrator.

Yes. Yes I am.

"You really are lazy." She frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

But, I'm happy that way.

* * *

"Y'know, after eight strait hours, you'd think she'd be tired by now..." Kisuke commented, watching Hotaru scrub every corner of every room in Urahara Shouten. She'd been cleaning since she woke up that morning.

Tessai nodded. "This will definitely be the cleanest shop...anywhere really."

Suddenly, she stopped and stuffed the rag she was using into the pocket of her apron. She walked over to Jinta and Ururu, who were sweeping in front of the shop. "Give me those!" She said, snatching the brooms and taking them further towards the street to...dust them?

Jinta rolled his eyes and walked inside. "Well, she's officially gone nuts."

"What do you mean?" Kisuke asked, pulling his fan out of no where again.

The red haired kid jerked his thumb in the direction of the front of the shop. "She's dusting the brooms. Next thing you know she's gonna start washing our toothbrushes!" Stopping to think about it for a second, Jinta headed for the bathroom.

Getting up and heading outside, Kisuke saw that it was, in fact, true. She was hitting the brooms together to knock the dust out of them, like you would with chalk board erasers. "Thank you, Taru-chan, it will be much easier to sweep now." Ururu smiled.

Kisuke took note of how much Ururu truly admired Hotaru. "My, my, Taru-chan you really do take spring cleaning to another level." He said, fanning himself as he smiled at her.

She smiled back briefly before thinking of something else. "You're welcome, Ururu-chan. I'm just trying to do my part." She said, putting down the brooms by the door. "And thank you, Kisuke-kun! I suddenly got the urge to clean, so I just did. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to start cleaning the ladder to the training area."

Before she could run of to clean more, Kisuke grabbed her arm. "I'm sure you can take a break to have dinner with everyone."

"Dinner means there will be dishes to wash..." She mumbled to herself. "Alright, as long as I can wash the dishes after. Then my teeth will be dirty too! I can brush my teeth, and while I'm at it I can clean everyone's toothbrushes!"

"Told ya!" Was heard from inside.

Kisuke just shook his head. "So, you wouldn't want to spend time together after?"

Staring up at him, she thought about it. "Well, we haven't really gotten the chance to just talk for a couple of days now." Biting her lip in a way that was extremely arousing to Kisuke, she thought more about it. "...Okay, I guess I can take a break."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "The shop's already sparkling clean. I think you've done enough for today."

After kissing him softly on the lips, she turned back to Ururu. "C'mon, Ururu-chan, let's go have dinner."

"O-okay!" She smiled, running to join everyone else.

* * *

Aw, how cute! You've got an admirer!

Hotaru was currently too busy drooling over the meal to notice the Narrator. She teared joyfully. "It's so beautiful! And so delicious looking!! ...OW!" She rubbed her head where the Narrator's shoe had hit her.

You truly bring a new definition to the word "dense."

* * *

The next day, after another night of Hotaru sleeping with Kisuke because of spiders invading her room, (which Kisuke had actually released in there), she found herself wondering where Yoruichi was. "Kisuke-kun...?"

The man laying next to her pulled her closer to him. "Hmm?"

"Where's Yoruichi? She's been gone for a while..."

He opened one eye to look down at her. "Y'know, even I don't know where she goes off to all the time. But don't worry about her, she's a big kitty that can take care of herself!"

As he grinned down at her, she smiled up in reply. "I know that! I'm just kind of curious is all!"

Burying his face in her soft hair he sighed. "You know what they say about curiosity..."

"Yup, apparently it killed some cat. Hopefully Yoruichi knows that!" She laughed, hugging him tightly before leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips. But then, she felt him kissing her again only more deeply this time. He gently rolled her onto her back as he moved his kisses lower, showering them over her neck. She was slightly worried at first, but soon found herself melting under his touch.

Slowly pulling her shirt over her head, Kisuke looked strait into Hotaru's eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of what's to come. Biting her lip again, she looked up at him with a hesitant nod. "Yes..."

* * *

And the rest is left to your imaginations, you perverts!

Hotaru was currently far too busy to add an ending comment.

Well, I debated weather or not to have a full blown lemon, and decided the story was fine without it. But if you guys really want one, I guess I can write one. Just message me if you do. Now, I'm gonna let these two "get it on" in privacy...later!


	8. Chapter 7 and one half

Well, this really doesn't count as a full chapter, so that's why it's 7.5 instead of 8.

"Yay I get to bang Kisuke-kun!" Hotaru cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

Eloquently put. Now onto the sex!

* * *

(Short blast from the past.)

Slowly pulling her shirt over her head, Kisuke looked strait into Hotaru's eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of what's to come. Biting her lip again, she looked up at him with a hesitant nod. "Yes..."

Cold air rushed over her skin, causing her nipples to perk up. Kisuke hovered over her, admiring her body. Every curve, every mark, every scar, he mentally stored the image of her body in his mind. He also noted that she was looking away from him, obviously embarrassed. "You do know how beautiful you truly are, right?" He mumbled, slowly placing light kisses from her neck down to her navel.

Hotaru looked down at him, a nervous smile gracing her features. "Thanks, Kisuke-kun...I'm just...nervous is all..." She said, leaning up to place a hot kiss on his lips, automatically allowing his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues danced together, rubbing against the others, she felt him placing his hands on her large breasts. Rubbing them, and teasing the nipples, she couldn't help but moan into their kiss, arching her chest for maximum contact.

Placing her hands on Kisuke's top, Hotaru pulled down on it, slowly removing the offending clothing. She used her hands to feel his strong, toned chest, enjoying the feeling of his firm muscles. Twirling her tongue around his, she began to feel lower, hoping to reach his pants. But, instead he moved away from her eager hands, breaking the kiss and staring down at her. "Not yet...If you're worried, I'll show you just how good things can be..."

Unsure about what he meant, she gave him a confused look. Planting loving kisses along her body, he moved downward, pulling her pants down with him as he went. Hotaru felt the need to cover her naked form, but Kisuke quickly pinned her hands down to her sides. Wriggling in his firm grasps, red spread across her face from ear to ear. "Kisuke-ku--"

She was quickly silenced with a firm but loving kiss. "Just trust me, Taru-chan..." Quickly swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she nodded up at him. He kissed her forehead once before moving down to lower areas. Spreading her legs enough for him to place his face between them, he ran his tongue along her warmth, pushing his tongue directly into it. A warm burning sensation formed in her stomach, filling her body with extraordinary pleasure. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back against the pillow and raising her hips to meet his skilled tongue. He flicked his tongue across her clit, sucking on it while he stuck his tongue into her opening, earning louder moans and gasps from Hotaru. The burning sensation in her stomach grew more intense, almost to the point where she felt she would explode. But she didn't want this moment to end, she wanted more...she needed more!

"K-Kisuke-kun!" She cried, feeling his tongue being pushed deeper into her. The sensations being sent through her body were practically sending her over the edge. Obviously Kisuke knew what he was doing. Just as her moans were becoming more urgent, the blond pulled back earning a frustrated growl from the girl under him. "Wh-what are y--"

Once again silencing her with a kiss, he took that opportunity to slide one of his fingers into her. Hotaru threw her head back again, breaking the kiss with Kisuke as she gasped in pleasure. He took that chance to latch onto her exposed neck. Slowly sucking on the sensitive flesh, he carefully began pumping his finger in and out of her. She was so small, Kisuke knew she wouldn't be able to fit his cock in her without causing her a great deal of pain. And the last thing he wanted to do was cause the one he loves any sort of pain. That's why he had to prepare her as much as possible. Carefully inserting another finger, he heard her cry out in what was obviously pain. She was much tighter than he had imagined. And the fact she was clenching her vaginal muscles wasn't making it any better. "I know it's uncomfortable...but you need to relax your muscles. It will make it much easier." He whispered into her ear.

She bit her lip harshly in concentration, actually drawing blood, but he soon felt her muscles relax around his fingers. Increasing his pace, he ran his tongue along her collar bone and down into the dip. Apparently that was an extremely sensitive area considering the volume of her moans increased drastically. Taking his time licking and sucking around her neck, in search of more sensitive areas, he soon found one right behind her left ear. He leaned in closer, nibbling lightly on the lobe. "Be ready, this might hurt a bit..."

Screwing her eyes shut, trying to keep her muscles relaxed as she felt him inserting a third finger into her. It did hurt her, but she had to be strong for Kisuke. She knew soon she would be filled with pleasure again. Hotaru's body betrayed her though, and she felt tears forming in her eyes. One slid down her cheek, but was quickly kissed away by Kisuke. He slowed the pace he was pumping in and out of her to help her adjust. She stared up at her with her large, purple, teary eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. Smiling back at him, she joined their lips together in a kind, but passionate kiss. The red head felt the pain being replaced by pleasure as Kisuke increased his pace back to the speed he'd used before. He used his tongue to lap up the blood staining her mouth. Everything about her was just so damn delicious to him. "Nngh...Ki...suke..." She groaned, feeling empty as he pulled his fingers out of her.

Quickly tossing off his own pants he revealed his throbbing member. Hotaru's cheeks tinted a darker shade of red. Was that really going to fit inside her? "You're sure you're ready?" He asked, looking her directly into her eyes.

Not hesitating in the least, she looked up into his eyes. "Yes..." He kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled lovingly at her. Slowly sliding himself into her warmth he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She cried out in pain, her muscles clenching around his member sending unbelievable sensations through her lover. Once he had fully inserted himself into her, he stopped, giving her time to adapt to the feeling. Tears were once again sliding down her cheeks. "I-it...it hurts..." She sniffled, trying her hardest to adjust.

"Relax...just relax your body...I don't want you to hurt..." Kisuke whispered, showering kisses on her face and neck. Feeling her body relaxing slightly, he started to slide out of her. She moaned loudly, feelings of pleasure shooting through her body. Assuming that she was well enough adjusted, he pushed back into her, earning another noisy moan from the woman under him. Feelings of pleasure flowing through his body as well caused him to increase the pace. He was beginning to have a hard time controlling his need to move faster and harder. Hotaru's moans seemed to sound more uncomfortable. He was so lost in his own pleasure that he barely even noticed his lovers discomfort.

She grabbed onto his shoulders, crying out in pain. "K-Kisuke! Plea...please!! Not so...f-f-fa--ah!!" Finally noticing her pain, he completely stopped his movements, looking down on her worriedly.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, kissing her gently on her lips. "Taru-chan, are you alright?"

Pulling her hips back and forcing them up again, she moaned loudly. "There! Ah...right...there!!" She panted, feeling his cock rubbing against her G-spot. Kisuke pulled out and slid back in, this time aiming for her G-spot. "Ung...Faster!!" She moaned, raising her hips to meet his thrusts. He decided to let her set the pace, so he wouldn't cause her anymore harm. Speeding up her thrusts, she felt unimaginable pleasure coursing through her body with every thrust. Aggressively pulling Kisuke down into a forceful, passionate kiss, Hotaru bit down of his lower lip. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they thrust harder and faster, pleasure sparking through his body just as much as his lovers.

His hands found their way to Hotaru's large chest, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. Sweat glistened on her pale skin, dripping down the hot flesh only to be licked away by Kisuke's wandering tongue. This was definitely much better than any wet dreams he had ever had...She ran her tongue along his neck, sucking and biting with enough force to leave a mark. Much, much better... "Ungh..." He groaned, feeling her shift her hips to fit more of him inside her. Slamming into her, he grabbed her breasts, harshly rubbing the nipples with his coarse fingers. "Ho...taru..."

"K-Kisuke!!" She screamed, feeling her orgasm peeking. Kisuke smothered her lips with a kiss, silencing them both as they reached their climaxes together. Releasing his seed into her, they lay there, lips connected. Just enjoying the euphoric afterglow of their passionate love making.

Carefully, he slid out of her, rolling onto his side and pulling Hotaru into a loving embrace. "How are you feeling?" He asked, playfully nibbling on her ear.

Truthfully, she was exhausted and sore, but she was also the happiest she'd ever been. "I'm tired...but that was amazing..." Snuggling into his grasps, she sighed contentedly. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Hoorah! First porn scene!

"Amazing..." Hotaru sighed, going all starry eyed.

Yes, yes, we know all about it. Hopefully you all enjoyed my first lemon...hopefully it wasn't too bad. Let me know if it was to all of you likings. So, until next time!


	9. Chapter 8

And their finally done!

"Amazing..." Hotaru muttered, looking all spacey and starry-eyed.

I bet...well, onward with the next part!

* * *

As the two lovers sat-side-by side in the front of the shop, Hotaru leaned her head on Kisuke's shoulder. "So much for taking it slow..." She mumbled before smiling up at him. "Not that I'm complaining!"

Just then the door was yanked open and a rather angry looking Rukia walked in. "Oh my...Well, if it isn't Kuchiki-san!" Kisuke greeted. "What's up--ack!"

His greeting was greeted back by a cell phone to the face. "I got it!" Hotaru said, catching said cell phone.

"What do you mean 'what's up'!" Rukia said, glaring at Kisuke. "You didn't answer no matter how many times I called you. So I came to see you here!"

"Oh...Sorry about that." He leaned forward and rested his head on his hand. "We've been somewhat...busy..." He glanced at Hotaru who merely blushed several different shades of red in reply. "...and the store has often been left empty."

"What happened to that cold-faced, arrogant looking brat, Nee-san?" Jinta asked, looking around Rukia. "Well, I hate that guy...So it's better he doesn't come!"

Kisuke waved his fan. "Hey now, Jinta."

Hotaru placed her hands on her hips. "Be nice, Jinta-kun!"

Their visitor shifted slightly. "Ichigo is...probably getting caught up in trouble again...right about now. That's also the reason I came here today. I have...something minor I wish to ask."

"I guess I'll go make some tea then!" Hotaru smiled, wishing to let them discuss things in privet.

Sitting down in the kitchen, she looked into the tea she had made for herself. "I guess I'm kind of in the way of business..." She thought, placing her cool fingers on the warm cup. "Eh, well, I guess I'll just have to find something to do during the day to take up my time. Then Kisuke-kun will take care of business during the day and we can spend our nights and mornings together..."

Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain black cat jumped in the window, landing gracefully on the table. "Taru-chan, something bad is about to happen. I need you to be extremely careful today."

"Alright." She nodded, standing up from the table and starting to head towards the front of the shop when she noticed Yoruichi was trying to leave through the window again. "A...aren't you coming?"

"No." She simply replied. "I have more things I must attend to."

And with that, the cat jumped out of the window, leaving mysteriously once again. The red headed shinigami turned her attention back to the task at hand. Kisuke looked back at her as she entered the front of the shop. "Ah, Taru-chan, I'm afraid we have some things to do today. So, if you would, please get your weapon and get ready to leave."

* * *

Grr...stupid Quincy...

"Ishida-san's not all that bad." Hotaru mentioned.

Yeah, but he's too damn headstrong! And that get's himself into some stupid situations...

"True..."

* * *

Hotaru shuffled her feet, looking at the ground. It was beginning to feel strange for her to be out of her gigai, but she did feel she could move more freely. Her mind was currently set on Rukia and Ichigo, hoping that they would be okay.

"They'll be fine." Tessai said, almost as if reading her mind.

Briefly looking up at him, she quickly returned her gaze to her feet. "I know...I can't help but worry though...It's just what happens when you feel like you should be doing something but you're not."

Jinta scowled. "That cold-faced guy should be able to keep them safe until we get there."

Ururu smiled at the still nervous shinigami. "We'll take care of everyone. Don't worry, you'll be fighting with them soon enough."

"...The world that you're about to step into..." Hotaru stood strait, head held high as Kisuke and two of Ichigo's friends exited the shop. "...And...the enemies you must fight." He said, looking back at them.

* * *

Ichigo and Ishida were surrounded by hallows when the sky ripped open even more and a menos grande peeked it's head out. A hallow jumped forward but was quickly sliced down. "Who...?" Ichigo stared as another hallow was taken down by several blasts from a cannon.

"H...hello..." Ururu said, landing next to Kisuke.

"Yo!" Hotaru smiled, standing on Kisuke's right and holding her already released zanpakutō as she waved to Ichigo.

Kisuke grinned widely, holding up his fan. "Kurosaki-san! We've come to the rescu~e!"

Ichigo and Uryū both stared at the strange group that apparently came to save them. "You're...Rukia's acquaintance, the sandal-hat guy!"

Soon everyone was helping fight the hallows, Ururu using her cannon, Jinta using his large baseball bat like weapon, Tessai using his hands, and Hotaru using Keiroshainingu.

"So...strong...!" Uryū commented. "The amount of hallows are decreasing fast...!"

Ichigo turned his attention to Kisuke. "Sandal-hat guy...why are you here...? Why do you show up wherever I go?!"

"I told you just now." He replied, holding the fan to his face. "We've come to the rescu~e! I said."

"We'll take down these pathetic hallows!" Hotaru grinned, slashing another hallow's face in half. Despite not really being a fighter, she was actually having a pretty good time.

Kisuke nodded, turning his attention back to Ichigo. "In order for you, Kurosaki-san, to concentrate on fighting that one." He said, pointing to the large menos grande. "Look, this isn't the time for idle chit-chat."

Stopping to look at the menos that had just fully made it onto earth, Hotaru frowned. "I don't think they'll be able to handle that..." She thought, looking at Ichigo and Uryū who were currently discussing some of the things with each other. Shifting her gaze to Kisuke her frown deepened. "What could you be thinking, Kisuke-kun...? I can't tell..." A hallow jumping at her was enough to pull her from her thoughts. Slashing the hallows mask in half, her smile returned. "I guess I'll just trust you then...Kisuke-kun..."

Finally Ichigo and Uryū started running over to the menos to, hopefully, kill it. Rukia, meanwhile, felt the need to try and help, but Kisuke stopped her. Jumping and landing next to her, Hotaru smiled reassuringly. "Just trust Kisuke-kun's judgment...And Kurosaki-san's power..." Rukia thought about what her friend had said before she turned her attention back to Ichigo's battle. But she also took notice of Hotaru grabbing Kisuke's hand for her own reassurance. They both watched in awe as Ichigo sent the menos' own blast back at him. Uryū sent an extremely large arrow flying at the menos.

"Come on! Lets follow them, Jinta!" Tessai said as he, Ururu, and Jinta ran after the menos grande like the Quincy and the orange haired shinigami.

Kisuke began walking away, still tightly holding his lovers hand. "I'll leave that crack in the sky for you to fix!"

Tessai continued running. "No problem!"

Looking up and watching the menos go back through the crack in the sky, Hotaru squeezed Kisuke's hand. No words needed to be said as they made their way back to the shop. "I may not always know what you're thinking...but I do know I can trust you...." He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him while they walked. "...No matter what..."

* * *

Ok, I know, the chapter's kind of short...

"But it's such a nice ending!!" Hotaru cheered, jumping up and down while clapping.

Yeah, that's why I stopped there.

"Oh....right..."

Y'know, for a smart girl...you're pretty damn stupid.

Hotaru glared at the Narrator. "Am not!"

Right...well, that's it for this chapter! Until next time, I bid you audio...

"You mean 'adieu'." She pointed out.

Sure...let's go with that...


	10. Chapter 9

Oh...so...tired....

"C'mon, you lazy ass!" Hotaru poked the Narrator on the forehead. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Receiving no response, Hotaru shook her head and turned to the audience. "We've officially lost her...so...just go ahead and read on, peoples!"

* * *

After one rather late, (and very _busy_), night Hotaru decided to sleep in extra late. It was getting rather late into the morning, practically afternoon, when she felt something rough tapping her face. "Mmm...Kisuke-kun, stop...I'm not in the mood..." She groaned, attempting to roll over. But there was something was on her stomach that obviously wasn't Kisuke.

Opening her eyes she saw bright yellow cat eyes staring right back. "Not in the mood? What have you two been up to?" Yoruichi asked, eying her younger friend.

Blushing brightly, she cleared her throat. "Personal things. So, what are you doing back? I thought you had more things to do?"

"Yes, I've just come to see Kisuke about some things. And I thought you'd enjoy seeing me before I left again."

The red head sighed, sitting up and rubbing one of her eyes. "Coming and leaving, coming and leaving...I knew you and Kisuke were busy, but why can't you just stay in one place for more than two days?"

Yoruichi jumped off of her lap and sat down next to the bed. "Eventually you'll understand."

She frowned in the cats direction. "And that's another thing! What's with all of the mysterious shit? I'm starting to get a bit frustrated with being kept out of the loop so much...It's like you guys don't want me to know what's going on."

"These are just things you have no need to worry about." Turning around and walking towards the door. "I'm sorry to cut our meeting short again, but there are still more things I must see to before tonight."

"Hmm...Alright, I'll just go get something to eat." The young shinigami said to herself in the now empty room. She got up and went to the front store looking for Kisuke, but the only one there was Tessai. "Tessai-san! Have you seen Kisuke-kun?"

He set the box he was carrying onto a large pile of other boxes. "No, Akimori-san, I'm afraid I haven't. He's been quite busy since early this morning, I assume he's probably still working on things."

Frowning for a moment, Hotaru soon placed a smile on her lips. "Well, thank you anyway!" She knew things were going to change after that night, and for some reason, she couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't be in a good way. In the end, she decided to just entertain herself for the day. Somehow, she found herself going to Karakura High School. "Maybe Rukia-chan won't be too busy for me..." Quickly following what little of her friends reiatsu she could feel, she soon found Rukia sitting with several other girls sitting around under a tree for lunch. "Rukia-chaaaaaaan!!" The bosomy shinigami called, waving to her friend.

Rukia waved back, beckoning her friend over. "Taru-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Woah, she has bigger boobs than Orihime..." Mahana whispered to Ryo and Michiru.

"A goddess has walked into our midst!!" Chizuru shouted, attempting to jump into the older woman's chest, but was quickly stopped by Tatsuki.

"When...will you...learn?!" Tatsuki shouted as she stomped Chizuru into the ground.

Completely ignoring everything that happened, Hotaru just smiled at Rukia. "Well, Kisuke-kun is too busy for me, and I've been feeling a bit lonely. So I thought maybe we could just hang out for a little bit?"

Now back up from Tatsuki's attack, Chizuru was close as ever to the shinigami with the biggest breasts, trying to cop a feel. "Forget men, angel, and come find out what a real woman can do for you!"

And before she could even reply to the lesbian, Tatsuki was beating her to the ground again. A sweat drop rolled down the back of Rukia's head. "Well, I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have to get back to class after lunch. I'm sorry."

Feeling slightly defeated, the red headed shinigami sighed. "It's alright, I guess I could always just go shopping or something." Jumping up and smiling at everyone Hotaru waved a quick goodbye before skipping out of the school grounds and to the mall.

* * *

"I feel so alone..." Hotaru mumbled.

Well, you're always gonna be stuck with me. So you're not quite alone.

"I guess..."

* * *

It was extremely late. It had to be, but at the moment Hotaru really didn't care. She had been so caught up in enjoying watching the stars and never really bothered to check what time it was. So, judging by the moons position, she assumed it to be a little after two in the morning. That's when she felt it. Something was going down, but she couldn't quite tell who's reiatsu it was. Though she could tell that Rukia was caught up in the middle of it. "Rukia-chan! I've gotta help her!" She thought, running as fast as she could in her gigai.

Thinking back on it, Hotaru knew it wasn't the smartest move, running into danger without Keiroshainingu and still in her gigai, but when it came down to it she didn't quite care. Her friend was in trouble and she wasn't just going to leave her. The ground was slippery from the rain making it just a little bit harder to run. "Open!" That was Renji! Sliding on the grass and grabbing onto the fence preventing her from getting to them, Hotaru watched as Renji, Byakuya and Rukia all left through the large doors, back to Soul Society. She even caught Rukia looking back at Ichigo sadly...

Wait a minute...

"Kurosaki-san!" She shouted, quickly climbing over the slippery chain link fence she ran over to him. Kneeling next to him she felt for a pulse. "Good, you're still alive...K-Kurosaki-san?" He wasn't replying. "Ichigo?!"

A hand brushed some of her wet hair behind her ear as the rain stopped falling on her. She looked up to see Kisuke holding an umbrella over them with Yoruichi sitting on his shoulder.

* * *

"What are you doing in the dark like this?" Yoruichi asked, walking up to Hotaru who was currently sitting on the futon in the room that she and Kisuke officially shared. She was staring at her toes, deep in thought about everything that was going on. The cat had to jump right in front of her face to get the girl's attention.

Startled by the cats sudden appearance so close to her face, the red head fell back. "Yoruichi! Don't startle me like that!" She shouted.

Yellow eyes gleamed at her in the rather dark room. "Well, what are you doing in here? You've been hiding out in this room since we brought Ichigo here last night. You know you've missed several meals."

Placing her hand to her head, Hotaru sighed. "Have I? I didn't know. In fact it's kinda hard to keep track of time in a room like this. Especially when you've got a lot on your mind."

"Care to share?" Yoruichi asked, sitting down in her friends lap and staring up at her.

"It's nothing..." She started, but when she saw the small cat's look, she couldn't keep any secrets. "You'd trust my decisions, right, Yoruichi?" The cat nodded. "Well, I was thinking about going back to Soul Society to see if I could help at all to stop her execution."

Her furry friend stood back and stared up at her. "You mean leave tonight? That's ridiculous. Why not just wait for another week or so, you can leave with all of us?"

"But if I left sooner I could make some preparations for your arrival." She stated, playing with the small charm she had attached to the hilt of Keiroshainingu. "And, perhaps, I could even put a stop to the execution..."

Yoruichi sighed, shaking her head before bringing her gaze back to Hotaru. "If that's what you wish to do..." Turning around and heading for the door, the small cat looked back momentarily. "Just please, please, Taru-chan, don't do anything drastic."

And with that, she quickly left the room. The red head nodded, vowing in herself that she would fix things and she'd come back to Kisuke...No matter what... Briskly rising to her feet she pulled her already packed bag out of the closet, making sure to grab her zanpakutō on her way out as well. Before leaving, however, she left a small note with three small, but very powerful, words.

"I'll be back."

* * *

Upon arriving back in Seireitei, Akon came to greet the small shinigami. "Finally back, eh?" Leaning down to get a closer look at her face, he noticed the dark rings under Hotaru's eyes and the generally exhausted look she had. "Chiisai-chan? Are you alright?"

Smiling fondly at the nickname he had given her, (a nickname that meant "tiny"), she waved her hand dismissively. "Ne, I'm fine, Akon-kun. Things got quite busy with my research in Karakura Town, so I haven't been sleeping well.

Despite the skeptic look he was giving her, he shrugged. He knew other things had to have transpired on earth, but he didn't want to push her. "Alright. You should probably go back to your apartment and get some rest."

"I can't though; I've got things to do!" Hotaru said, trying to push past her dear friend.

Swiftly, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a light embrace. "Hold on, Chiisai-chan...I don't think you're body can take much more. You need your rest, so just go home and go to sleep. I mean, look at you; you feel like you've lost even more weight. It's just not healthy."

She stopped struggling, and relaxed into his embrace. If only it were Kisuke... "But, I've got to save Rukia-chan! It's not right that she should die! Some one's gotta--" A wave of exhaustion spread through her body, nearly causing her to fall over if Akon didn't have such a firm grip on her.

"See?" With more smooth movements, he carefully picked his subordinate up bridal-style. "You've still got about a month to help her, things will be fine." He smiled down at her, brushing stray strands of hair out of her face. It felt nice to have someone taking care of her, and , though she wished it was Kisuke, it was still nice to feel loved. "I'll take you to your apartment and make sure you get something to eat. I'll stay there until you're fed and rested if I have to. You're making me worried. I don't want anything bad to happen to my Chiisai-chan."

"Hm...thanks for looking out for me, Akon-kun." She mumbled, deciding that she would save Rukia once she got some sleep and something to eat.

* * *

Kisuke walked into an empty room, knowing full well that Hotaru was gone. Picking up the small note on the futon pillow, he glanced at the small words. "Hm...I'll be waiting..." He placed the small piece of paper in his pocket. "I definitely will."

* * *

Um...yeah, fun times ahead in the rescue of Rukia.

"I will save her!" Hotaru shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "She won't die as long as I'm alive!"

With a lot of help from Ichigo and his friends. Well, come back so for more "Adventures of Dead Girl!"...Ow! Don't smack me on my head!...So violent...


	11. Chapter 10

Hotaru drooled slightly as she slept. "Mhm....Kisuke-kun...that feels good...ung...oh now chocolate sauce with...the whipped cream?...oh...." She rolled on her back and grinned in her sleep.

Ah, she must be having a good dream...I'll leave her to that!

* * *

"They can't do it again!" Rin made sure to duck when a random vile of acid was thrown in his direction. Why she even had acid in her kitchen was the question to be asked, but Rin definitely wouldn't be the one to ask it. Not hiding her anger in the least, Hotaru pound her fist through the nearest wall, continuing to shout. "Fourteen days? Fourteen days?! What the hell do they think they're doing?! There shouldn't even be a fucking execution in the first place!!" She raved, now pounding her head against the already damaged wall of her apartment.

Lowering his gaze down into his tea, the brunette spoke up. "I'm sorry that you're friend is going to die, but I don't think there's anything left we can do!"

Her attention was turned back to him as she gave him a look cold enough to rival that of one Kuchiki Byakuya. "Don't you ever say that! Of course there has to be something I can do...I may not have been much help on my own so far, but I know some people are on the way that can help Rukia-chan! And I'll do my best to help her in any way I possibly can."

Smiling shyly up at her, Rin nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry to have doubted that Kuchiki-san will be saved."

"It's okay." The red head smiled momentarily before she realized she threw a vile of acid at her friend. "Oh, Rin! I'm so sorry I threw that at you! Are you alright? I'm really, really sorry! I swear, I didn't mean it!"

As the two of them laughed it off another presence made itself known. "Tsubokura-san, Hiyosu-san requests you return to the Research Institute immediately." Nemu walked into the small, one bedroom apartment and smiled lightly at Hotaru.

"O-oh, alright! Thank you, Nemu-fukutaichō. I'll see you later, Taru-chan. Thank you for the tea!" Quickly, Rin stood, waving at Hotaru for a moment before leaving for the Research Institute.

"Nemu-chan, would you like some tea?" Hotaru really just wanted to go find Yoruichi and whoever else came with her, maybe then they could break Rukia out of the Shrine of Pentinence. But she was a polite host, and decided to at least offer Nemu some tea.

Shaking her head, she frowned sadly. "I'm afraid I can't stay long. A taichō meeting has been called, so I only have so long to do as I please." Taking a seat at the small table, Nemu continued. "In truth, I came her to talk to you about the ryoka invasion."

Hotaru was a bit startled by the fact Nemu wanted to talk to her about the ryoka, but kept her cool. "The ryoka invasion? I'm afraid I don't know too much about it. I heard that there would be people coming to save Rukia, so I'm not too upset about their appearance. But, I digress, what did you wish to speak about?"

"For the amount of time you spent in Karakura Town, and the time of your arrival it's obvious that you must have been involved with some of the things that happened there. I only wish to learn more about these ryoka, and if they truly are a threat."

Sighing, the unseated member stared at her vice captain. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who all came. But I do know that whoever is here should not be taken lightly...I'm also not afraid to admit that they will succeed in saving Rukia-chan. I know it."

Before Nemu could reply, an alarm went off. "They've infiltrated the Seireitei...I must go." Without another word, the vice captain was gone. Knowing this was her chance, Hotaru quickly flash stepped away in search of any of the ryoka.

* * *

"Must. Find. SOMEONE!" Hotaru frantically searched for her friends, even checking under the Narrator.

Don't mind Hotaru, she's just a little frustrated....Now can you put me down?

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Past the point of frustration, Hotaru was now storming through the divisions, using the rooftops to avoid dead ends. There had been fireworks somewhere around the eleventh division, but when she got there she only found two members of the eleventh squad laying defeated on the ground. Apparently an orange haired ryoka had gone through there, along with one of the Shiba clan. "Where is Yoruichi-chan? Did the Quincy come too? How many people am I looking for?! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

"You have to save Rukia!" That's Renji...

Landing on the roof by where she heard the shout, she saw them. Renji had obviously lost that fight and was now asking Ichigo to help. She watched in horror as they both crumpled to the ground. "Kurosaki-san!" Jumping down from her perch, she felt them both for a pulse. "Thank goodness..."

"ICHIGO!!!" Turning back she saw two people running towards them. One of them was obviously a shinigami, most likely from the fourth division from the looks of it, and the other had to be the Shiba. "Who the hell're you?!"

"Akimori Hotaru, unseated member of the twelfth squad. But that doesn't matter at the moment, we must help them!" The Shiba was already picking up Ichigo.

Just then the other shinigami spoke up. "Seems....seems like someone is coming! Three people...no, it's four...maybe even five!"

Looking back at Renji, she knew whoever was coming would take care of him. "You could always come to my apartment, but it's so far away..."

"I-I know somewhere we can go!"

* * *

Making her way slowly through the sewers, the red head returned from unsuccessfully searching for the rest of their group. Knowing Ichigo was in his current state, it seemed okay to leave him, just for a bit. "I hope the others will be able to survive...If they stay together they should be fine, though..." As she came back to their hide out, she saw Ichigo walking away. "Oi! Kurosaki-san!!"

He stopped when he heard her calls and looked back. "Akimori? What are you doing here?"

Calmly, she walked over to the overeager teen and punched him in the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hotaru shouted, picking up the boy and shaking him. "You. Are. Injured. Injured!! What don't you understand about that?! How are you gonna help Rukia if you can barely walk!? You freakin' idiot!"

Hanatarō tried to stop the bosomy red head from killing the boy. "P-please! Akimori-san!! D-don't hurt him..."

"That's enough, Hotaru." Ganju said, grabbing Ichigo from her surprisingly strong grasps. "You don't have to worry 'bout it, I'll take care of this idiot."

"Good, keep him down. He'll never be able to save Rukia-chan like that." As Ganju set Ichigo back down in the small room, Hotaru sat down next to the fourth squad member. "Hanatarō-kun, you know the way to the Shrine of Pentinence...I've been thinking, running back and forth between searching for the others and checking up on you guys isn't all too easy. So why don't you guys get Ichigo to the Shrine and I'll go find the others?"

The youngest Shiba scoffed as he joined them. "Che. We'll be just fine without you."

Smiling sweetly enough to make a light blush appear on his cheeks, she nodded. "I honestly don't doubt you in any way, Ganju-kun!" He mumbled something about her being embarrassing and turned away. She continued as she turned her attention back to Hanatarō. "I'd like you to know that I don't doubt you either, Hanatarō-kun. The fourth squad does have strength, it's just not always as obvious."

A light blush spread across Hanatarō's cheeks also. He never seemed to ever get any compliments, and hearing that from a former third seat was a big thing to him. "Th-thank you, Akimori-san...But I'm only good for healing..."

"Please, call me by my first name." She began, before giving him a light rap on the head. "And stop downing yourself! You are strong, you just don't use that strength..." A sad smile covered her features as she recalled how Kisuke was the one who actually told her about peoples inner strength. Pulling the small charm off of her zanpakutō, she placed it on Hanatarō's bag. "...There! Now if you ever need to remember your strength, just think of the charm. Now, night should be falling soon, and I'd rather get some searching done before then." Standing and turning her back to them, Hotaru began to walk away. Leaving them with one last promise, "I will come back for you though. Pinky promise!"

* * *

Finding people was much harder than most assumed. Nightfall had come and left, and the next day had already started. The young shinigami was exhausted, physically and mentally, but her will was much too strong for her just to give up. Trudging onward, she decided to head back to her own division, and see if anything new had happened.

But that was when a scream that could be heard throughout all of Soul Society pierced her ears. "AIZEN-TAICHŌ!!!!"

That was obviously the screech of the fifth division vice captain, Hinamori Momo. None of Ichigo's friends would be around there, they had to be more intelligent than to get involved with a captain. Ignoring the screams and shouts that were coming from whatever was going on there, Hotaru continued to her own division.

"Akon-kun! I need to talk to you!" Despite being in the middle of directing some of the Research Institute members, Akon let the red headed shinigami pull him into the hall so they could speak in privet.

"What is it, Taru-chan?" He never understood why he would drop everything to please Hotaru, but, quite honestly, he didn't care.

Panting lightly, she rested against the wall to catch her breath. These sleepless nights, and lack of meals were really taking a toll on her body. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to know anything about the ryoka invasion. Has there been any news?"

Skeptically gazing at her, Akon nodded. "A lot has happened for the amount of time they've been here. Apparently one ryoka has defeated Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san of the eleventh division, and even Abarai-fukutaichō. Another two of them defeated one of the seventh division members. That's all so far, but before you came we were learning of Aizen-taichō's death."

"He's dead...?" Things were getting completely out of hand! With so much going on, it almost seems like things had been premeditated. "What are we all going to do? Things are going crazy!"

Placing his hand on her shoulder in a calming manner, he sighed. "I don't really know what's going to happen. But I do know that you should be careful, I don't want you getting caught up in this ryoka situation."

"You don't have to worry about me!" Hotaru grinned, taking his hand in hers. "I'm a big girl now, Akon-kun! I can take care of myself!"

Sighing lightly, he shook his head and ruffled her hair. "If you say so...just be sure to watch yourself."

* * *

"Oh...so....tired...." Hotaru said, as she leaned against the Narrator's shoulder, quickly falling asleep.

Oh, ew, EW! She's drooling on me!!


	12. Chapter 11

Pulling on her hair, Hotaru smacked her head against the wall. "Why. Am. I. So. Stupid?!"

Uh...you'll get why she's doing this once you read this chapter.

* * *

Leaning her head against the nearest wall, Hotaru decided to take a rest. Damn Akon...Damn reiatsu eating binds...Perhaps she was becoming a bit to predictable, or Akon was just being too overprotective.

A couple days ago, she felt the reiatsu's of Ichigo and captain Kenpachi going against each other. She tried to go help them, but somehow Akon knew she would, and so he bound her hands and feet with reiatsu eating bonds. After many attempts to escape her house arrest, she had practically given up hope of getting anywhere at the moment. "I must help them...but who's gonna help me...?" The red head wondered to herself.

"Heh, that'd be me!" Looking up, she found a golden, phoenix-like creature staring down at her.

"You...you're...." The majestic glow the bird held seemed to leave the girl dumbstruck. "...Keiroshainingu?"

Puffing up her feathers in pride, Keiroshainingu found a nice perch on one of the small cushions in the room. "Yep. I'm here to remind you that you're not alone here. You seem to be focusing so much on your own strength, and the strength of your friends, and you somehow forgot about my strength! Aren't we partners? Haven't I lent you my strength in battle before?"

Nodding from her awkward position on the floor, Hotaru agreed. "Yes you have. And I know I can rely on you...I just needed a little reminder..."

Picking off a stray feather with her beak, the sword spirit smiled. "Consider yourself reminded. Now, show me what we can truly do..." The sword spirit faded away and back into the weapon laying on the other side of the room.

"Right. Our power." Carefully maneuvering her hands so she had a good grip on the binds, she closed her eyes before muttering. "Number thirty-one, red fire burst." The heat burned her wrists slightly, but succeeded in destroying the binds on her wrist. "Thank you, Keiroshainingu!" She called, quickly undoing the binds on her ankles and grabbing her weapon. As she ran out of her home she made sure to mention, "I'm definitely gonna kill Akon-kun when I see him next..."

Surprisingly, she didn't have to go searching for very long before the buxom shinigami found some of the others. Though they were dressed in shinigami robes, it was quite obvious they weren't part of the squad. "Ishida-san! Inoue-san!" Hotaru called, beckoning them away from the trouble they were just about to walk into.

"Akimori-san! We found you!" Orihime smiled. "We got separated from everyone else when we all entered the Seireitei. Has anyone saved Rukia yet? Have you seen Kurosaki-kun? Or Sado-kun? Or even Yoruichi-san?"

"So many questions..." She replied, scratching the back of her head. "I did find Kurosaki-san and Ganju, they're being led by a fourth squad member, Yamada Hanatarō. I was separated from them several days ago, though I did feel Ichigo's reiatsu fighting against the eleventh squad taichō, Kenpachi Zaraki. Although, I'm afraid I haven't found Yasutora-san or Yoruichi-chan!"

Uryū pushed up his glasses. "I see. You know how to get to Kuchiki-san, correct?"

Looking around suspiciously, Hotaru nodded. "Yes, but we shouldn't stay around this division too long. We might get caught. Come with me now..." As they left the area, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone had heard them...Little did she know how right she actually was...

* * *

Shortly after traveling together, they were interrupted by a rather stupid looking shinigami. "Which division are you from? What are you doing here?" Judging by his disposition, he seemed to be a member of the eleventh division.

"We're from the eleventh division..." Uryū and Orihime answered together.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...Hotaru placed her hand on her zanpakutō's hilt, preparing to knock him out if needed. Going on about how he too was from the eleventh division, he walked over to them and grabbed onto Orihime's shirt. "That's the symbol from the twelfth division...You're not from the eleventh division. It seems that...you don't even know this stuff..."

Stepping between the eleventh squad member and the two ryoka, Hotaru tried to find a peaceful solution. "Ne, excuse them please! They're new to my division, and still quite forgetful..."

He still didn't seem to buy it. "Who the hell are you?"

Before she could even grab her zanpakutō, the man fell onto the floor, unconscious. Blinking surprisedly, she found some of her squad members standing behind him. "Ah, Taru-chan! That was a close one, ne?" One of them asked, smiling down at her.

"It's good we got here when we did." Another one mentioned.

The first one grinned at Orihime and Uryū. "Th-thank you very much!" Orihime smiled.

"Ne...We're all from the twelfth division so we should help each other."

"Yeah," another one spoke up, "these guys from the eleventh division bully us all the time, damn them."

Hotaru finally noticed the reiatsu's coming up on them. Shit! Uryū seemed to figure out how wrong this whole thing was also. He sprinted forward and grabbed Orihime's shoulder. "Inoue-san! Get away from them!" That's when the first explosion went off.

Pulling out her zanpakutō to defend them from some of the blasts, she surprisingly didn't feel anything. As more exploded, she still didn't feel anything. "Wha..." Once the smoke cleared, the red head could see that there was a barrier protecting the three of them. "Inoue-sans power..."

"That is a very interesting technique!" Mayuri grinned maliciously. "Did that girl behind you do that?"

Stepping forward, Keiroshainingu glowing with reiatsu, Hotaru's hair covered her eyes. "Mayuri...throwing away the lives of your subordinates...abusing your powers...you are a despicable, disgusting excuse for a shinigami...YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED TAICHŌ!!!" She shouted, flaring her reiatsu to lengths she didn't quite know possible. "Forget respecting the captain, you aren't worthy of being a captain!! I will kill you!!!"

Glaring down at her as if she were nothing more than dirt, Mayuri ignored her threats. "So you're still alive? Cockroaches are always so hard to kill..."

Before she could attack, Uryū stopped her. "I will take this fight. Take Inoue-san and run...Save Kuchiki-san..."

Her emotions were taking her over, making it extremely hard to think of anything but beating the twelfth division captain's head in with a blunt instrument. But Uryū's words seemed to bring her common sense back into the picture. "Alright..." She mumbled, sheathing her sword. She turned back, picking up Orihime and the eleventh squad member and running off at top speed. She had only seen Uryū fight once before, and he definitely didn't seem skilled enough to take on Mayuri. But hopefully training had helped...and that was all she could do...hope...

"Akimori-san! Please, let me go!!" Orihime cried, struggling in her grips. "We've gotta help Ishida-san!!!"

"I'm sorry." Hotaru mumbled, blocking out the human girl's protests.

She was soon stopped by someone she didn't quite expect.

* * *

"I know how Nemu-chan feels...but I do hope Mayuri dies at the hands of the Quincy..." Hotaru muttered, glaring at the ground.

Don't we all...

* * *

"So you did fight against Kurosaki-san..." Hotaru said to herself, watching from the side as the eleventh division captain, vice captain, third seat, and fifth seat questioned Orihime.

Yachiru jumped over to her shoulder. "Yup! And Ken-chan had a lot of fun! They're definitely gonna fight together again!"

Smiling sweetly at the vice captain, she nodded. "I'm sure Kurosaki-san looks forward to it...As long as he doesn't try anymore stupid stunts like going after Rukia-chan while he's still barely able to move..." Snorting at the thought of Ichigo continuing to fight even with missing limbs, (which was quite a funny mind picture also), Hotaru crossed her arms in front of her large chest. "Humph, with the way that moron fights no matter what state he's in, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he had already gotten himself killed!"

"He's definitely alive. I can feel it!" The large captain spoke up for the first time in a while. "That guy is alive! And he's getting stronger!"

"So, will you help us, Kenpachi-taichō?" The former, (or at least, she assumed that after pointing her weapon at her captain like that, she would be), twelfth squad member asked, walking up to the chair Orihime was in and placing her hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Kenpachi grinned widely. "Yeah, I'll help you two. 'Cause if I go with you two...I'll definitely meet up with Ichigo again..."

* * *

She tried not to stick to the stereotypes of the divisions. Like the fourth division being weak, the twelfth division being freaks, the third division being weird and creepy, (that was all Ichimaru Gin's fault people thought that anyway), or the eleventh division being idiots. But when they planned to break their friends out of prison, most would assume that they would sneak in and save their friends without anyone noticing. Apparently none of the eleventh division members knew about the word "subtle".

And yet, somehow, they had just broken through the wall of the prison, to "save" their friends. "Wouldn't causing all this ruckus only attract attention the the entire ryoka situation?" Hotaru asked Kenpachi as they stood in the midst of the rubble.

"That'd take too long. The direct approach works best." He grinned down at her.

Watching the fourth division members scurrying around, calling for help, she shook her head. "Whatever you guys say..."

* * *

"Ah! Her execution's so close! And I just disobeyed everything Kisuke had taught me about taichō!" Hotaru paced around, apparently trying to remove all of her hair from her head.

Eh, Mayuri deserves it...


	13. Chapter 12

Hotaru sighed, patting her zanpakutō. "We're never gonna get a chance to show how well we've grown together..."

Eh, if you don't get a big battle, you don't get a big battle.

* * *

Was he really going to take on all four of them at once? Hotaru knew Kenpachi's strength was legendary, but to face two captains and two vice-captains at once was spectacular. If one of her good friends wasn't about to be executed in less than five hours, she would have loved to stayed and studied Kenpachi in the fight that was about to commence. But now definitely wasn't the time to study people.

"...Ah...uh...Zaraki-taichō...what should we do?" Aramaki asked.

"Shut up! Go away." Kenpachi bluntly stated, drawing his zanpakutō.

Yachiru stood by Aramaki. "That was bad, mustache guy. When Ken-chan is excited, you shouldn't disturb him." She stared over at her captain. "Ken-chan! We'll go on and search for Ichi-chan! Catch up with us soon, Ken-chan!"

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Be right there."

Grabbing onto Orihime's hand, Yachiru began dragging her off in some random direction. "Okay! Let's go! Big boobies! Bigger boobies! Big bear! Wrestler guy! Pencil guy! Mustache guy!"

Hotaru smiled and ran off with the rest of them. "Alright! Let's find Kurosaki-san and save Rukia-chan!!"

"Yachiru-chan! Wait up, Yachiru-chan!" Orihime called. "Is...is it really okay? Leaving Zaraki-san behind like that..."

The small pink haired girl smiled widely. "Of course! No matter who the opponent is...Ken-chan won't ever lose!"

* * *

"There's not enough time!! I'll never make it!" The buxom girl shouted in frustration.

Don't give up! We can't let Rukia die!

* * *

"No! It's starting!!" Hotaru shouted, watching the power flare up as they released the seal on the Sōkyoku. Before it had even registered what she was doing, she took off toward the hill at top speed. Though she was running as fast as she could and she was far too determined to ever give up, she did know that she wouldn't make it there in time. Tearing slightly at the realization she wouldn't be there to help her friend, the red head slowed her pace a bit. Rukia wouldn't be saved...Uryū, Orihime, Sado and Ganju were further back than she was. And she couldn't even sense Ichigo at the moment! And as far as Yoruichi went, she honestly had no clue. If only she had been able to do more!

A horrified expression covered her features as she watched the gigantic phoenix, the Sōkyoku's true form, rose to the sky, preparing to impale the girl hanging from the stand. "RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" She cried, finally making it to the hill just in time to watch the large bird dive down to destroy the young Kuchiki. Slowly opening her eyes, Hotaru looked in awe up at the scene above her. "...Ichigo..."

How did he always show up just in time to save the day? And how did he become so powerful in such a short amount of time? What would he do now? All these questions could have been running through her head at the moment, but instead, her mind seemed blank. Nothing but relief over the fact they had done it, they had actually saved Rukia. Just then the bird pulled back, crying out as it dove in for another attack. Ichigo prepared for the attack, but the bird was suddenly restrained by some sort of ropes. It was the captain of the thirteenth division, Ukitake Jūshirō, followed by his two loyal third seats. Watching intently as the eighth division captain, Kyouraku Shunsui, jumped forward, grabbing the other end of the rope and anchoring it into the ground. A red color flowed up through the ropes until it got to the bird, destroying it in an explosion of flames.

All that was going on seemed so surreal at the moment, but as Ichigo destroyed the stand holding Rukia back she knew it all had to be real. "Akimori!" Looking back she saw Renji weakly beating off some guards trying to stop him.

"Abarai..." The red head kicked one of the guards in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. "Took you long enough!"

Panting as he leaned against his sword, he glared at her. "At least I'm here now!" He shouted back at her. Then he finally noticed the two standing atop the ruined stand of the Sōkyoku. "RUKIA!!!"

Rukia also finally seemed to notice her two friends standing down on the hill. "Renji!! Hotaru!!!" She shouted down to them. "I'm so glad you're alive, Renji!! And you came, Hotaru!!"

"Renji!" Ichigo called, holding Rukia up in the air and throwing her down towards him. "Catch!"

Luckily Renji was still strong enough to catch the small dark haired girl that had been thrown at him. Though they did get sent flying back. "You freakin' moron!!" Hotaru shouted up at him, before turning her attention back to her friends. "You guys okay?"

"ICHIGO!!! You idiot!!!" Rukia yelled.

"She could've died!!" Renji also yelled.

"Go!" Ichigo simply replied. "Don't just stand there!! Take her away from here!! That will be your job! And don't let go of her, even if you die!"

That seemed to be enough for him, he quickly ran off, taking Rukia with. "Go quickly!" Hotaru called, pulling out her zanpakutō. "This fight is for all of us, so I've got your backs, Abarai, Rukia-chan."

The vice captains of the first, second and fourth divisions were quick to follow them, but before they could even get close Ichigo was there, ready to take them down. "Keep going, I've got this handled."

Nodding curtly in his direction, she sent him a quick smile. "Good luck, Ichigo!" And with that she was off.

* * *

"Rukia-chan, please don't take this the wrong way, but would you please shut your wide, noisy trap?" Hotaru was getting a bit tired, not of running, but of Rukia's many protests about leaving Ichigo like that.

She struggled in Renji's firm grips. "But Ichigo!! Put me down, Renji!!"

The bosomy girl sighed. "Now think about it, Rukia-chan, Ichigo and his friends, Renji and I too, all came here to rescue you! We all risked our lives to help save yours, so what good would come out of going back to die? You've just gotta believe in Ichigo...like I believe in Kisuke-kun..."

The girl in Renji's arms quieted down, thinking about what her friend had said. "That guy..." Renji began. "Ichigo. He said that he owes you one."

"Owes me...one?" Rukia wondered.

"Yeah..." He replied. "Rukia saved my life. She...changed...my destiny. Because of Rukia, I became a shinigami...that's how I am able to fight...and protect everyone now." A sad expression crossed her face. "...You're thinking too much again. You're always like this. Nobody thinks of you...as badly as you do. Stop blaming yourself...for everything that happens."

Hotaru placed her hand on the darker haired girls shoulder in a comforting manner. "That's why you've got your friends! We're always gonna be here for you, so stop taking the weight of the world on your shoulders. It's much easier to let your friends help you!" She grinned brightly at them both, patting Renji on the back. "...Plus it'd be kinda hard to be friends if you're dead!"

Rukia seemed ready to cry again. "Sorry...guys..."

Renji chuckled. "...Idiot, don't be sorry."

She sniffled slightly. "Thank you..."

Hotaru laughed to herself. "No need to thank us! It's just what we do!"

* * *

After running for a while, Hotaru was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. "Hey, are either of you feeling a bit...off?"

"I'm not--" Renji's reply was cut off when a certain captain blocked their way. It was the blind captain of the ninth division, Tōsen Kaname, who was currently standing in the midst of their path. "To...Tōsen-taichō...!?" The tattooed man seemed just as surprised as the well endowed red head. Although, he was a captain she didn't feel she could trust him, especially with everything in Seireitei going crazy. "Why are...you here...?"

The blind man silently pulled out a long strip of material and spun it around the small group. "What the...!?" Hotaru mumbled, unsheathing Keiroshainingu and preparing to attack.

Once she finally comprehended what had happened, they were already at the hill. Renji was coughing harshly. "Wha...what the hell was that?" He finally seemed to notice what was going on. "What the...? This is...the Hill of Sōkyoku...!"

"Welcome..." They all turned to face a man no one expected...Aizen Sōsuke. "Abarai-kun, Akimori-san."

Quickly jumping in front of her friends, Hotaru held out Keiroshainingu defensively. "You...how are you even...alive...?" The smirk he shot at her seemed to make her blood boil. "I don't know how the hell you survived...but I will not allow you to get any closer to my friends!!"

"Step aside, Akimori-san..." Sōsuke said bluntly, then turned his attention to the two behind her. "Abarai-kun, put down Kuchiki Rukia and step aside also."

"Ignore him, Abarai..." The bosomy red head hissed. "Do not trust him..."

Renji seemed to still be in awe about the fifth squad captain being alive. "Ai...Aizen-taichō...!? Why are you still alive...? No, wait...what did you just say?"

The captain seemed just a bit annoyed. "That's a strange question...You should have heard what I said. You've always been the troublesome one. Don't make me repeat myself again. I told you to put down...Kuchiki Rukia, and step aside, Abarai-kun..." He looked back at the former twelfth division member still standing in his way. "...Apparently neither of you can comprehend simple requests...Akimori-san, step aside and sheath your zanpakutō..."

* * *

OH! Cliffhanger...ish....I guess.....er......not really. Whatever, it's good enough for right now!

"Wha...? I'm not going to get to use my weapon at all?!" Hotaru tearfully sat in the corner, a dark little storm cloud over her head.

You'll at least get to use it for a moment in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

"Aizen will die..." Hotaru growled, pacing around with her sword drawn and her reiatsu flaring.

Yes, I believe you....but for now I'm going to cower on the other side of the room.

* * *

"What?" Sōsuke asked, staring down at the three people still resisting him.

Renji glared darkly at him. "I said...I refuse, Aizen-taichō."

Putting Keiroshainingu in front of her, Hotaru released all of her reiatsu. "Lead...Keiroshainingu..." She hissed, holding her sword sideways as the second blade grew out of the bottom of the hilt. "I will never let you harm my friends!!"

Lunging forward to attack the former fifth squad captain, she was quickly blocked by the former third squad captain. "Taru-chan, you think you can take on Aizen-sama? That's pretty foolish of you." He taunted, knocking her back with his zanpakutō.

"Ichimaru!! You bastard! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" She yelled, jumping at him again, attempting to strike him with her zanpakutō, but that attack was quickly blocked by Shinso. Taking that momentary opening, she kicked him in the face. Both of them jumped back, holding out their weapons.

"You're faster than I thought..." Gin grinned, wiping the dirt off of his cheek. "I guess I'll just have to take care of that..." He jumped back, holding his arm in front of him to hide his weapon. "Shoot to death...Shinso..."

Before she could even dodge his attack, she found his weapon piercing her chest, just barely missing her heart. Time almost seemed to stop as she fell back. She could see the blood splurting from her wound, Gin's malicious grin, Sōsuke's mocking smile, Rukia's terrified expression, Renji attempting help while still holding Rukia. Sōsuke quickly cut off Renji and Rukia, saying something Hotaru couldn't quite understand. "You can get up!!" Keiroshainingu's voice called in her head.

Grabbing her zanpakutō, she somehow managed to sit upright. "Hotaru!! Stop, you're already hurt!!!" Rukia yelled.

Completely ignoring her friends protests, she grabbed one of the blades on her weapon and used it to send it flying at Sōsuke in a spinning motion. Not even putting any effort into it, he knocked the blade back at her, almost decapitating her if she hadn't rolled to avoid it. She was frustrated that she still hadn't hit him, but still slowly reached out for her weapon, only to have her right hand crushed under Gin's foot. "I've got her, don't worry." Gin evilly stomped on her back, causing excruciating pain to shoot through her body.

A pounding sound in her ears blocked out all the other noises around, so she couldn't quite understand what was going on. Hotaru could only watch in horror as Renji just barely dodged one of Sōsuke's attacks, still managing to get a rather deep, large cut on his right arm. "What...are they saying...?" She thought to herself, attempting to move her left hand to grab her sword, but it was stopped when Gin stabbed Shinso through her wrist. Biting down sharply on her tongue, she muffled her cry of pain.

Just then Renji leaped into the air, releasing his weapon and attacking Sōsuke. His attack was completely deflected by the former captain's unreleased sword. The tattooed man pulled back and attacked again, only to having his weapon grabbed by Sōsuke with his bare hands. He then used his weapon to cut Renji's to pieces, whose arm then sliced open and blood splurted out. "R...Renji....R-Rukia...." Hotaru whispered out hoarsely.

But still she could do nothing but watch as Sōsuke prepared to land the final blow. As he brought down his sword, it was suddenly stopped by Ichigo's. Hotaru's vision was beginning to blur, but she still watched at Renji and Ichigo pulled a double attack against Sōsuke. Sadly their attack failed as Sōsuke once again grabbed a zanpakutō with his bare hands. This time, using his sword to slice through Ichigo's stomach. He then dropped the ryoka and attacked Renji, slicing through his shoulder and chest. Then he continued over to Rukia. Sōsuke grabbed her by her collar forcing her to her feet.

Hotaru still couldn't understand what he was saying, but she knew he had to be explaining his plan. It was so predictable. His explanation was cut off when a large dog-like man appeared behind him. The buxom red head knew that get up...it was the seventh division captain, Komamura Sajin. She watched again as the former fifth squad captain defeated Komamura. All these people...captains, vice captains, ryoka, all of these people were being defeated by this one man...It almost didn't seem possible. But there he was, pulling out some sort of device and using it to reach into Rukia's body. He then pulled a small orb out of her body and let her drop to the ground.

Now having the item he apparently wanted, Sōsuke picked up the young Kuchiki's body and allowed Gin to attack her. His attack, however, was intercepted as Kuchiki Byakuya made his way onto the scene. He took the blow and saved his younger sister. "Everyone's...here..." Hotaru thought, watching as Sōsuke prepared to kill off both Kuchiki's at once. But he was quickly stopped when Yoruichi and Soifon appeared, both holding their weapons against him. More people kept showing up as the three other gate keepers appeared to help Sōsuke. But just as soon as they appeared, Jidanbō and Shiba Kūkaku appeared to help. It was then that the majority of the captains and vice captains showed up to help also. But right when victory seemed to be in their hands, the sky opened up and three negacion beams were fired down at the three ex-captains. Hotaru watched the traitors being lifted into the sky, her exhaustion finally taking over body. They had done it...They had saved Rukia...And now she could finally rest...Though before she fell into her deep sleep, she saw her dear friend Yoruichi rushing over to help her.

* * *

"Damn those extremely strong ex-captains..." Hotaru grumbled, poking down at her left arm which was currently covered by a cast.

Well, you finally got to fight, so stop grumbling...

* * *

It had been just about a week, and things were beginning to settle down in Soul Society. In fact everyone had decided that it was finally safe for the ryoka and Hotaru to go back. They would be leaving that afternoon, but the bosomy red head had some things to do. Her first stop was her apartment. Quickly packing a box with some valuable things she'd like to bring back, she smiled at the still rather full apartment. So many memories had been there, so many different things had happened, so many parties, so many friends...It was almost painful to think of leaving it, so, deciding she had had enough, she awkwardly grabbed the box with her one good hand and made her way to a certain office she knew one of her friends just had to be.

And, as she expected, the vice captain of the twelfth division was sitting in her office, doing some paperwork. "Nemu-chan..."

Nemu looked up at the girl in the doorway and frowned lightly. "You're going back."

"Yeah, I am..." Hotaru nodded, setting down her box for a moment. "I don't think I'll be welcome after almost attacking Mayuri..." Looking away at the young Kurotsuchi girl, the red head sighed. "I'm sorry...I know how loyal you are to your father, and how much you do appreciate him...But it's still not right to kill your subordinates and use them as bait. Though I am glad I didn't have to fight against you."

"As am I." Nemu smiled.

Looking up at her friend and smiling, she pulled her into a friendly embrace. "I will miss you. I hope you the best, and if you ever come to Karakura Town be sure to stop by for a visit."

The dark haired girl nodded. "Thank you, I will. And I hope you enjoy your life in Karakura Town."

"Thanks!" Picking up her box again, she made her way to one of the labs Rin and Akon could usually be found. Upon entering the lab, she found Rin working in there. "Rin! I wanted to say good-bye!"

Rin looked up from his work and frowned at her. "You're leaving?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid I have someone waiting for me back home." Hugging him tightly while still holding her box, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Keep your chin up for me, alright?" He nodded up at her, a small blush on his cheeks. "And if you're ever in Karakura town, make sure you come visit me!" She was about to leave when she remembered she didn't know where Akon was. "Rin, do you know where Akon-kun is?"

Thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Um...he said he was going to try and see you before you left..."

"Oh, thank you! Bye for now!" Hotaru grinned, waving to her old friend.

"Good-bye!" Rin called after her.

Checking back by her apartment, she still didn't find Akon. Then she decided to check by her favorite spot in Seireitei, the highest spot in the entire twelfth division. That's the spot Kisuke had shown her back when he was captain. He took her up there on her first day and showed her all the stars that could be seen from there. And of course, there he was. "Looking for someone...?" She asked, smiling at his surprised expression.

"Chiisai-chan..." He seemed upset, but he knew she had made up her mind.

Carefully setting her box down, she smiled fondly at him. "Akon-kun...I wish I could be with everyone here...but the man I love is waiting for me back home...So I must return to him..."

He nodded in understanding, a sad expression covering his features. "I know...Just remember that you still have people that love you here. You'll always be my Chiisai-chan, no matter where you go." Hugging her tightly, but not so tight that it would hurt her wounds, he sighed. "Be safe...Taru-chan..."

"Yes..." The buxom girl sighed as she was released, picking up her box again. "Good-bye for now, Akon-kun..."

"Good-bye...Chiisai-chan..." He whispered, as she disappeared off toward where the gate would be.

She came just in time as everyone stood around the open gate. "So you really are staying?" Hotaru questioned Rukia, wishing to say good-bye before leaving.

"Yes, my place is here for now." The young Kuchiki smiled. "I wish you the best..."

The red head smiled back. "The same to you, Rukia-chan...Be sure to come back sometime, and if you do you've gotta come see me!"

She nodded. "Of course, Taru-chan..."

Ichigo smiled at her. "See ya...Rukia."

"Yeah..." Rukia smiled back.

And with that, the six of them left through the gate. After running away from the collapsing walls again, they found themselves back in the human world...high up in the sky. "What the hell?!" Hotaru shouted as they fell from the sky. Before they hit the ground, they were caught in some sort of material ball.

As the material ball smoothed out, they were on...a flying carpet?! "Welcome back, everyone!" Kisuke greeted, holding up his fan.

"Kisuke-kun!" Hotaru shouted, tackling him with a hug so hard she nearly knocked them both off of the carpet. "I missed you so much! Everything there was so crazy for a while, I wish you would've come too!!"

"I'm sorry things were so hard, Taru-chan." He replied, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Ichigo looked at him. "Urahara...san..."

He sat upright again and looked back at him. "Welcome back, Kurosaki-san." He turned around and looked back forward. "You heard...didn't you? About me?"

The official shinigami substitute looked away. "Yeah..."

Kisuke took off his hat and turned toward Ichigo, bowing his head. "I'm really...really sorry...!"

He looked away again. "Don't do that. It's okay. I never said that I was pissed or anything. It's not like you did something bad, and...regardless of what you're thinking...you helped us get stronger and get into Soul Society. We're grateful for your help! So...don't be sorry."

"See? It's alright, Kisuke-kun." Hotaru smiled, leaning against him affectionately.

* * *

After everyone had been dropped off at their respective homes, Hotaru, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta all headed back to Urahara Shouten. Tessai was kind enough to bring her box into the bedroom Hotaru and Kisuke shared, and Jinta and Ururu went off to bed. But Kisuke and Hotaru were finally together again, so they stayed up later, just talking with each other.

"...You know, I never really stopped missing you the whole time I was in Soul Society." Hotaru sighed, leaning back against his chest. She looked up at him and smiled. "Did you miss me?"

He smiled back at her. "Of course, I couldn't stop worrying about you. Things were so empty around here." Capturing her lips in a light kiss, he hugged her closer. "I also missed that quite a bit..."

The red head giggled, kissing him lightly on the lips again. "Well, now I'm back again...And I'm here to stay..."

* * *

And that really is THE END.


End file.
